The Lesser Soul
by Riftenwonderer
Summary: Rune wakes in a strange world and has to adjust to a new life, finding love and making friends and enemies along the way.
1. The forest

The forest

It was the chill that woke me. Then the taste of last night's sambuca assaulted my senses. I open my eyes with a grimace. It's dark, maybe 4am. I feel the cold and damp beneath me. "Where the?" I croaked. Trying to take in my surroundings, just dark tall silhouettes rising from the ground is all I can make out in the gloom. These are trees, I'm in a forest that's all I know. I lay my head back down on the surprisingly comfortable yet damp forest floor and close my eyes, trying to nurse the splitting headache chipping away like a miniature ice pick. I lay there for a while. I think it was a while anyway, I can't be sure. In a half slumber finding the effort to move. It's getting lighter now and I can see the trees clearer. They're pine trees yet a lot bigger than I've seen before. Two adults holding hands might be able to reach around the trunks. "Right I need to start thinking of a plan" I think to myself. I need water, I know that much, big up the dry mouth massive. I wearily pull myself to my feet, at the same time realizing two things, one my T shirt and jeans are wet from the ground one side where I was sleeping, and two man did my back ache! I feel my pockets for my phone, it's not there! Just my keys and some change. Shit!. Where do I go? Forest in every direction. "Drern!" I call out. Drern is my best mate, we was out drinking last night. I close my eyes and listen, which lasted about 2 seconds before the alcohol swirling around my brain took me off balance and I had to catch myself. Ok eyes open and listen it is, the birds are starting to sing but that's it, no cars, no planes, just a light breeze up in the tree canopy.

This direction is as good as any I decided, taking a few steps forward. My aching back loosening with each step. I started through the forest. There will be a track or road before long. Feeling slightly better with the fresh air entering my lungs I start to marvel at the sheer size of these trees. Why haven't I seen these before? I often like to go on walks through the local country but I'm sure I've never been here. I carry on walking it's all the same just tree after tree, no shrubs or bushes just bare pine needle ground. I cant wait to get back, I can picture it now, cook some breakfast, jump in a hot bath and then sleep this hangover off. That's my motivation. The ground starts sloping off. This makes for an easier walk. I must have been walking nearly an hour maybe more, with no paths or tracks? I stop and listen for the 50th time. What's that noise? Water? Yes, sound like running water!

I pace faster now with new meaning, I'm getting closer I can see it, a stream at the bottom of the hill, then the ground slopes back up the other side. As I reach the stream I see it's running fast, that's good, I'm so thirsty I'm not worried about where it comes from. I crouch next to it and dip my cupped hands in the freezing water, I pull my hands up to my face and drink, I can feel the ice water flowing down inside my body, it feels good. I sit on a rock by the stream resting and rehydrating. I wonder how I got so lost, I must have gone the opposite direction. I've gone too far now to turn back, I'll find something soon. Just then I heard a twig crack, I look down the stream towards it an see a huge stag and four does walking up to the stream, I stay on my rock perfectly still as they drink, every now and then lifting their heads looking alert, probably watching out for predators. Finally they crossed the stream and headed up the other side. I've never been that close to deer before and I feel like a part of nature as I sit on my rock watching them disappear up the forest.

Ok decision time continue the way I was going, up the hill, the way the deer went or follow the stream. I decided on the same direction I was going, up the hill, although I soon started to regret it. Legs aching, lungs burning my pace quickly slowed. My surroundings are still the same, nothing new. I just stare at the ground focusing on one foot in front of the other. My clothes are dry now so that's a bonus. The ground is leveling off and the cold wind hits me like pins stabbing. I'm at the top, it doesn't last long before a steep drop down to you've guest it more forest.

The sky is mostly grey with some sun shining on areas, the trees are still thick here but I see a clearing and head for it, as I step out into the opening the sun hits me, then as my eyes adjust my face drops, a mountain! A huge mountain. How? There's no mountains where I live. This gigantic mass of land stretching up to the sky with a heavy mist being torn by the snowy peak as it passes by. The panic started to set in as the vast remoteness was understood.

I studied the land beneath me, forest and grassland. No roofs, buildings, any sign of human life. I've got to get off of this hill, the wind is cutting straight through me. As I start my decent I see a river running through some grassland and just by it, smoke in the trees! It's far but it's all I've got. I took a feature on the mountain and decided when I get down into the forest I can use that as a bearing to get me to the smoke. Watching my footing I descended the hill, loose stone challenging my every step, sometimes sending a mini avalanche down into the trees below. I make it, every so often I can see my feature on the mountain through the trees. If I just keep doing this hopefully I can get to the fire. As I Trek through the forest I start to come to terms with what's happening, I start calming myself. It must be around midday.

I could smell the faint smoke first, then heard the voices on the wind. I crept up as quietly an as low as I could as I peeked over the brow of a mound. There they were, four men sitting around a fire, but they was wearing old clothes almost like armor of cloth and leather. They had swords, axes and bows, one had a big two handed axe, huge guy, his face looked green from here although his back was to me, one had the head of a cat or lynx, he was tall and thin, he was sat on a log plucking the feathers out of some sort of bird whilst running his tongue across his fangs, guess he's as hungry as me I thought to myself as my stomach growled. The rest of them seemed pretty normal, if normal means covered in scars and dirt looking like they've stepped out of a time machine. I watch the four sitting around the fire, talking and drinking from what looks like animal skin flasks, I can't hear what they're saying from here just dribs and drabs, another two were behind them by a horse drawn trailer holding fire wood branches and cracking them with their feet.

If it wasn't for cat head man and the green dude I probably would of gone over and asked where I was.

"How long have we got to wait?" I heard one of the fire wood men call to the camp fire, " until the Stormcloak patrol has packed up and moved on out of our way we are not going anywhere, we can't risk them taking the cargo" a skinny man relaxing by the fire called. He sounded like he had authority, maybe he's their leader? He looks weird, a pale almost blue scrawny face, pointy nose and long elf like ears. Cat man has finished plucking the bird now, he says something I can't make out as he unceremoniously shoves a stick up through the bird, and places it on forked sticks over the fire. "YES FUN!!"roars the green giant raising his drink and starting to rise from his log. The other men cheer and rise also as they all look towards elf man. He just sits there nods his head and says "only the one" and smirks, "a weak one!" he added. More cheers from the men as they make their way to the back door of the trailer. it looks like a mini fortress, the iron mesh gate creaks open with a metallic groan, probably the only light that can get inside. I see the green giants face now big scars and fangs pointing up from his mouth. His arm reaches in as screams and shuffles are heard from inside, male and female. As the huge arm comes back out of the opening it brings with it a leg, slowly with a few tugs a man is dragged out and hits the forest floor. Surprisingly no cheers, the men were all silent now with evil grins on their faces, maybe it's some sort of intimidation thing. The door slams home. The green hand grabbed the man's bound arms and marched him to a nearby tree, then the others tied him to it standing upright. The man gave no resistance, he looked old and drained, probably wanted to die by the looks of him. Grime and dirt soaked into his ragged shirt, probably a light colour before but no way of telling. The men walked away, all apart from cat man who hissed something to him then turned and followed the others. I couldn't hear what he said but the man was now sobbing, his greying matted hair over his eyes as his head hung. Elf man was still by the fire going through a leather looking file writing something, every now and then looking up at the bird on the spit. "Look at me you scum!" One of the men shouted, " I want you to watch this arrow". The man drew his arrow and let loose, the swoosh of the string and then DONK! The arrow hit the tree six inches above his head. The trembling man bound to the tree made a whimper as a dark patch started to show on the front of his cloth trousers and run down his leg. "My turn" cat man hissed with an evil smirk. Taking his shot, again landing a few inches above his head. The men roared. This is fucked up, I said to myself wide eyed and frozen in shock. This went on for a while, the men laughing with each shot until it got worse, a lot worse. The green giant drew his arrow and released, the arrow went straight into his leg as some blood splattered out. The man screamed and after the sound of the men's cheers died out you could hear sobbing and crys coming from the trailer. Another took aim, this arrow went in his shoulder, more screams. I couldn't take it any longer but I couldn't move, what if they saw or heard me? Frozen in fear the best I could do was bury my head into the leaves and close my eyes, it didn't stop the noise though, and that was the worst part. After more shots, more screams, I heard "pheasant!" It was elf man. I heard ground rustling as footsteps made their way to the fire, I peeked over again, they sat and tucked into the bird, bread and something else I couldn't tell, chattering away and drinking. I looked over to the man on the tree, he had 5 or 6 arrows in him and a few in the tree, fresh blood was around his mouth and down his shirt but he was still moving, he must of gone insane by now.

By the time the food was gone the man was dead, they sat round the fire still drinking, some smoking from pipes. Elf man says something, two men get up and walk over to the tree and start pulling the arrows out of the corpse, some come out with out the heads attached. they untie the rope binding the man, his body falls to the floor before being grabbed by the ankles and dragged away out of sight


	2. Survival

Survival

This is my time to move, they're all around the fire now and the night is drawing in. I stay stuck to the forest floor, slithering away as low and as quietly as I can, I've probably gone further than I needed to like this before I got to my feet but I wasn't taking any chances, I need find a hiding place. I need food and water, I cant see me getting any food tonight but I'm sure I can get to that river, I head towards where the river should be. What the fuck just happened! That was too much, feeling light headed now, the last water I had was the stream hours ago. I felt ok by the camp as I was laying down and in shock, but now I'm walking I'm starting to suffer.

I get to the clearing before long and have a good look around, looks clear, just grassland a river and the mountain as a backdrop, if it wasn't for my situation It would be beautiful.

The sun was getting low and it was sending a warm glow over the land. The river twenty feet across was rippling and crystal clear, it looked refreshing. I stuck my hands in and drank. I needed a container to carry it really but couldn't think of anything to use. I'll have to camp nearby, that's the next best thing. I make my way back into the trees and hunt for some sort of shelter, a few downed trees which might do. I decided to look further. As I walk the ground rises on side like a small cliff maybe twenty or twenty five feet high, this will make a nice wind break. I see a dark opening further along, looks like a cave. I cant see too far inside but it's fairly small, I can see the back and there's no sign or animals. This looks good, a ready made shelter.

I feel the chill on my bare arms as the sun gets lower, this is my chance to make fire, right now whilst I can still see. Another hour and it'll be to dark. I quickly gather some fire wood, tinder and remove my shoelace, I tie it onto a curved stick to make a bow. Then I smash two rocks together from the cave hoping to crack one, nothing. I try again accidentally crushing my finger, Fuck! Finger in mouth sucking up the blood. Determined to get fire I smash the rocks again and they split, a nice sharp edge, I start cutting a small imprint in a piece of wood and a notch. With my bow drill set made, impregnated with spots of blood, I get to work bringing the bow backwards and forwards to generate heat. The blood is still dripping but I push through the pain, the squeak of the wood spinning is amplified by my little cave. I see smoke! I go faster trying to get a ember. Is it working? I stop and drop the ember into my tinder bundle a gently blow. It's gone. It's too dark now. I lay down in the cave and try too sleep. It's cold and the day's events are running through my head, how did I get here? How do I get back? Who were the sick men? So many questions. I must have fallen asleep because the rain woke me early.

A new day, it was still early, the hunger and cold stopped me going back to sleep, at least the cave kept me dry. I can't remember the last time I was this hungry, that's got to be my main task today, food. I feel drained, I could do with a drink as well. The river isn't far I decided to go now. It was spitting but compared to last night it was nothing, plus the sun was coming out. As I reached the river in the clearing I had my morning drink as well as cleaning my sore finger. I sat by the river next to the reeds looking out at the landscape, three people in the distance walking in single file, one had some kind of backpack. I was fairly well hidden thanks to the reeds, They hadn't any weapons I could see. Still wearing basic cloth clothes like something from the middle ages. I realized I'd have to find some clothes or something before long, what would they make of my clothes and trainers? As they walked off in the distance towards the mountain, I felt quite relaxed in the tall grass by the river, sun beating down and a welcome warmth on my skin, where do I go from here? I didn't want to risk introducing myself to those walkers, what if they're like the men yesterday. The second I thought that, the horses and trailer came out of the trees, far from me but still close considering I'd put at least two miles between us yesterday, along side I could see tiny figures, the men.

I decided to go to the camp and see if they had left anything I could use. Apart from tracks and the remains of a fire, not much, there was the stick with the pheasant carcass leaning against a tree, do I risk eating the scraps off that? Am I that hungry? Yes I am. Taking the stick inspecting the carcass, droplets of water dripping off from the rain, I pulled at the skeleton and eat the remaining meat that was clinging to the bone. Looking around like the alert deer I saw yesterday to check for predators, I felt like an animal now.

It's amazing how much meat you can get out of a carcass when you're that hungry, nothing but solid bone left. And I found a bonus, a mouthful of soggy bread sitting on one of the logs, I think this was the green giants log. Pleased with myself for beating the animals to it I decided to retreat back to the river but the opposite direction that the men went. I didn't get far before I saw the body of the old man, I shivered. Thoughts of yesterdays "fun" crept back. Holding down my breakfast I noticed the clothes, they were disgusting with blood, piss and dirt. I stood for a moment contemplating. If I don't do this and continue walking around in these clothes and shoes I've got on, that alone could cause massive problems, locked up, questioned, maybe even death. I need to blend in as mush as possible. I crouched next to the dead man.

Walking away with an armful of clothes I was reaching, I need to get these in the river and scrubbed the best I can. Before stepping out into the clearing I grabbed a few handfuls of pine needles, once at the river again I submerged the rags into the water and scrubbed, a dark cloud flowed out from them. I scrubbed till the water ran clear again and then scrubbed some more. Next I wrapped the pine needles inside them and tried to rub the smell out, it worked some. The blood and grime was pretty much gone, I hung them on a branch in the sun and searched the surrounding woods for something else to eat, I found some plants and mushrooms but nothing I trusted to eat.

I knew my cave was safe enough so I'm here now making it a bit more comfortable, I've gathered enough reeds from the river and made a comfortable bed and also a small wall out of rocks and branches to make the cave entrance a bit more enclosed. Just working on my bow drill fire now, I've had a couple of good tries.

I have fire! Also I remembered reading that you can eat cattail reed stems so I've got a pile of them from the river there's loads! Quite sugary and I've got energy now. Everything is looking pretty good considering the situation, I've got food, water, shelter and fire! The fire makes a massive difference. As the day ends I decide I've got to explore tomorrow and hopefully find people that don't seem like a threat. Obviously approach them with caution, probably watch them for a while before I make my self known. After seeing what those men done to the old man the thought of any human contact terrifies me. But it's the only way I can find out what's happening or where I am.

My cave feels homely now, its my safe place, the fire makes flickering shadows on the back of the cave, I still haven't explored the back of it but If something was living in here I would of seen or heard it by now.

The night draws in and I lay on my reed bed tending the fire and chewing on my reed stems. I know I'm going to have a good sleep tonight, I'm too tired not to sleep well. The old ragged clothes are hanging on a stick by the fire, they're dry and only smell of smoke now but I've been building up the strength to put them on, pretty grim. I take off my jeans and T shirt and fold them to make a pillow which I put on my reed bed. I slip the old man's shirt over my head and pull the trousers up. Not too bad. A few stains and arrow holes in them but at least I don't stand out. I put another log on the fire and lay down to sleep. The warm light bouncing off the cave walls, the gentle crackling of the fire and an owl in the distance.

At sometime during the night I might of been dreaming, I couldn't hear the fire crackling or the breeze outside of the cave, I heard scratching and shuffling then I felt a presence. I open my eyes to a massive furry ball like thing with six red eyes gleaming at me. It's a spider bigger than a washing machine! I scream as these huge fangs sink into my ankle, a burning running up my leg. I reach for the closest thing to me, a bit of firewood half hanging out of the smoldering fire and swung as hard as I could at it's eyes. It backed off, it was hurt. As it came back for more I was already hobbling out of the cave and through the forest bare foot. It's dark in here and I can't see the branches until they're scraping my face. Heart racing as I make it to the clearing. I get to the river and don't stop, straight into it, the rush of the freezing water hits me and I fight to get air into my lungs as I scramble out the other side onto the bank. Looking back there's no sign of the spider, I lay on the grass and wince in pain, inspecting my leg in the moonlight a single dark puncture mark and a trickle of blood not very deep but definitely painful.

I can't move and I can't see, all I can feel is the pain in my leg, it's day time now and the sun must be out as I can feel the heat on my skin. I can hear the river running beside me. It goes dark again but I can still feel the heat.

I'm having serious hallucinations of all colours and shapes. The water is drowning me, I'm in the river, I'm panicking but I can't move. Wait, no I'm not in the river, but I'm drowning, coughing up water. I can hear two voices, male voices, I can't make out what they are saying, just blurs. The water stops spilling from my mouth. I'm gone again.

The rocking and banging wakes me next, a hard floor, no voices now, I can see the sky and the occasional tree but still can't move. I drift off back into the hallucinations.

When I next wake it's the same. My body rocking on a hard floor, I start to focus and use all of my energy to look down my body, I see my wound covered in a yellowish paste, beyond that I see I'm on a track, I'm looking out of the back of a wooden trailer at grass land, trees and mountains.

When I wake up next the trailer is not moving, it's night but I'm sweating. I'm over heating.

"Lilisna! Come!" I hear. My eyes strain to open, I can see two shapes pulling me to the back of the trailer as I hear a wooden door open and footsteps. "You're back, What is it" a female voice says. "Help me get him inside" a man says. "What is wrong with him? Where did you find him?" She says. "He's hurt, looks like frostbite venom just help me", everything goes black.

I can hear chanting, men and women, repeating a sentence I can't make out. The echo sounds like a cathedral or huge space indoors. "Something something Arkay, something Arkay something. the chant starts over and over until it's just a blur of deep noise.


	3. Recovery

Recovery

I open my eyes, I'm staring up at a wooden roof and big beams. I feel drained and my mouth is dry.

As a look around I can see a cobblestone floor, walls and chimney, a small fire is flickering and crackling in the fireplace. There are animal fur rugs on the floor, bear and deer I think, some wooden furniture, tables, seats and shelves, hops and other ingredients hang from the wooden beams and then the building goes off around a corner. My dry throat makes me cough, I'm coughing so much I have to turn on my side. When I look back up a girl is walking around the corner, she stops before approaching. She's wearing a brown and blue simple dress, she walks over cautiously, picks up a wooden cup from the small table beside the bed and smiles as she offers it up to my mouth. The most beautiful smile I've ever seen, she has long Auburn hair and warm green eyes. She has longish elf ears like the man in the forest. But her face is gentle and kind. I take a sip and gag, she giggles with another beautiful smile. "I know it is not nice but it will help the fever" she says and offers the cup again. I chug as much of the vile liquid down as a can manage. "Good" she says "Your leg is looking better already, see the colour is returning to normal?" I look down at my leg, it looks the same as when I last saw it on the river bank. It must of got worse whilst I was having the blackouts and hallucinations. " Where am I?" I managed to get out in a hoarse whisper. "You are at the half moon saw mill, do not worry, you are safe here" she smiled. "Can you eat?" I wasn't sure, "maybe" I said. "What does maybe mean?" She looked confused. " I think so" I said. She walks over to a table, takes a wooden bowl and then over to the fire place where she stirs what ever is in the big pot by the fire and then spoons some into the bowl. " I prepared this" she said as she walks back over sitting on the side of my bed. It's smells of fish, she takes the spoon and feeds me. My throat is swollen, it wasn't great but I was happy to have hot food. "Do you like it?" She asks. I nod " It's mudcrab and slaughter fish stew, I made it myself". I just smiled weakly and let her feed me until I was to drained to eat. "Ella" I heard as the door opens. A man walks in followed by a boy. "He's awake" the man says as he steps closer. He has rugged brown clothes on covered in specs of something, a weathered but kind face and dark short hair. "You're lucky Ranir and I found you when we did, we think it was a frostbite spider are we right? I nodded weakly. " But where are my manners" he says, My name is Argond, this is my son Ranir" turning to the boy who looks a lot like his father, his elf ears rising slightly as he smiles. "And I see you've already met Ella" he smiles, "She and my wife Lilisna will be looking after you until you're well, you'll meet her soon, and what is your name?". "Rune" I reply. He smiles "Well welcome Rune" the door opens and a woman enters holding a handful of leeks, "Ah this is my wife Lilisna, Lilisna this is Rune". She smiles at me, the same Auburn hair as Ella although slightly shorter. Her elf ears showing out of the sides. " I'm glad you are awake, we was very worried about you" she says with a warm motherly face. "Are you feeling well?" She asks. "just tired and hot" I reply. "Well of course, you need to rest, let us know if you need anything" says Lilisna looking to Ella, understanding her mother's cue Ella rises from the bed, walks over to the table in the corner, lights two candles and then takes a handful of bowls to the fire place. Argond and Ranir hang their coats by the door and sit down at the table with Lilisna whilst Ella takes the bowls of fish stew and places them on the table. I lay my head back down to rest and sleep.

When I wake I hear shuffling, I look up and see Argond and Ranir putting on their coats and stepping out side. Ranir sees me before he closes to the door and smiles. I hear her voice "Good morning." I look over to the table in the corner and see Ella smiling whilst she finishes her breakfast. " I did not want to wake you, how are you feeling?" She says as she starts to stand. "A little better" I reply. " Would you like to try and walk today? My body aches, I need to get out of this bed. "Yes" I say as she brings over the disgusting drink from yesterday and hands it to me. With a push I manage to sit up and take the cup. "When you have finished that we can try and get you to the table" she said. I nodded "Ok yes". I finish the drink, "Let's find you some new clothes" she's says wondering around the corner. She comes back and hands me a dark blue simple tunic and brown trousers. "They are my father's but he doesn't wear them" she says. I take the old rags off and put the new clothes on. Ella comes and helps me to my feet. It's hurts to put weight on it but I still want to move. She wraps her arm around me and helps me slowly to the table. I sit as she makes my breakfast. Boiled eggs, toasted bread and cheese. "Thank you" I said as she sits down opposite me. "You did not tell me where you are from yet? She said. I froze but tried to hide it. What do I say? "England" I replied. She looked confused and said "Enga..land?" As if hard to pronounce. " Where is that?" She said. "I'm not sure from here, I woke up in a forest and walked a long way to get where your father and brother found me" I said. I study her eyes for a reaction. She seemed to accept this. "Are you in trouble?" She said. "No...just lost". As I look around I can see the part of the building I couldn't see before. Just a double bed and some rustic wooden bannisters around some steps that lead under ground. I finish my breakfast, "thank you for the food" I say, She smiles. " Would you like to try to go outside? I'm sure the fresh air will help" she says. I smile back " yes I would." She helps me once more and I hobble to the door. The sun hits me as the door opens and we step outside.

The scenery is stunning. A water powered saw mill on the other side of a small river connected by an old looking wooden bridge. The large wheel spins through the rushing water. The river ends just to the left of the house where it flows into a huge lake. Trees on the other side and huge mountains in the distance. I stand in awe taking it all in, chickens walk the yard I stand in outside the house. We walk towards the bridge slowly and painfully. "Ella, his leg needs more rest" I here Lilisna call. We turn to a vegetable plot and she's crouching, tending to the ground. " He wanted too" Ella said. "Well not too far then" her mother called. "Rune!" I hear from the saw mill. I look over the river and see Ranir waving. I smile and wave back. I can see a big log being pushed through a saw moving up and down in long strokes, Chonk Chonk Chonk I hear. I can see Argond working on something behind. "Shall we walk to the lake edge?" Ella says. "Yes ok" I reply. I lower myself on to the grass by the lake with a groan. The lake is huge and I can see a ruin of a tower on the other side. "What is that" I ask staring at it. "That's Llinalta's deep" she says" An old imperial outpost". Looking around the lake everything is peaceful. We sit for a while unsure of what to say to each other. "Mother said you need to rest your leg, maybe we could fish?" She asks. "That sounds good" I say smiling. She smiles "I will be back" she gets up and walks off. I bask in the sun and think back to my cave and the men. I decide to ask Ella when she gets back about them. Will I be able to get back home? To be honest my life before wasn't great, working in a factory, always low on money. My shitty little apartment. The only thing that kept me sane was hanging around with my friend Drern, we work together, party together, everything together. I wonder where he is now, could he be here as well? We was out drinking together the night before I woke here.

Ella returns with two fishing rods, well glorified sticks really, on the end of the line are hooks with thin shiny metal bands that look like small fish.

"We can take the boat" she says. By the bridge sits a small wooden boat, I'm surprised it floats. It looks a wreck. She helps me over and we get in. Ella pushes off and rows us to near the middle of the lake.

She casts out and starts reeling in lifting the rod up and down as the lure comes back, I do the same. "Ella" I said. "Yes" she smiles. "when I got here I saw some men in the forest, they had a trailer with prisoners in it, they killed one, do you know who they were?" She looked at me with concern. " Was you a prisoner?" She asks, "No" I replied, "They are slavers, they were probably taking them to Markarth mine, it's a prison" she says looking sad, "I knew someone that ended up there, once there, you never see daylight again". I didn't know what to say "I'm sorry" I said. At a bad attempt to change the subject I asked about the cat man, she looked puzzled, "You have never seen a khajiit?" She asks. "No" I then ask about the green giant "that's an Ork" she replied. Finally I ask about the blue elf. "Thats a Dunmer, a dark elf, we are Bosmer, wood elves" she replies and tells me more about the different races. "Not all of them are bad" she added. "But slavers are bad, you are lucky they did not see you or you would of ended up in Markarth mi..." Just then my line pulls tight, "you've got something!" she cries. I start to reel my line in. What ever it is it's big!. I feel like I'm struggling for an age, I look down into the deep and see a dark shape move under the boat, at least five foot long, maybe six. I hope Ella knows what she is doing because I don't have a clue what to do when it surfaces. I turn to her and she looks just as worried as I do. Just then the creature breaks the surface. A lizard head with a big fish in its mouth, my hook was in the fish. "My fish!" the lizard says. Ella bursts into laughter. I jump back nearly falling out of the other side of the boat. "Nurayee!" Ella says, "you scared us!". Still laughing. The lizard I now know as Nurayee drops my fish into the boat and says "Forgive Nurayee, I did not mean to scare you of course". Smiling a wide grin. "Rune this is Nurayee, she is an Argonian, Nurayee rune". "Hello" we say together. "Nurayee lives in Falkreath to the south" Ella said. "I do" the Argonian hissed, "I like to come here and swim sometimes, so much to see under the water". Still shocked by this talking lizard, I can't think of anything to say at all. I just manage an awkward smile. "Well I should be getting back, tell Lilisna I shall come and visit soon" Nurayee says. "I will do" Ella said. The Argonian disappeared into the depths. We fished for a while longer but only caught one more, Then decided to head in. As we float up to the bridge Ella gets out and ties the boat to one of the supports. I get out of the boat and Ella tries to help me, "I think I can walk" I say. "Go to the house and rest" Ella says. "Once I have cleaned these fish I will come". "Ok" I reply. I hobble along and make my way into the house and sit on the bed to rest my leg.

A week goes by and I'm walking regularly, not far, just to the lake and over to the saw mill to bring Argond and Ranir drinks ect. "You will work the saw mill with Ranir tomorrow whilst Ella and I deliver the order" Argond says whilst sitting on a log. "Ok" I say. "We have a big order for Solitude docks, We will only be two days or so". "Happy to help" I say. Ranir grins at me in the background, I think he's looking forward to us working together.

That night after we've all sat down and had dinner, Argond says "will you drink with me?" "Sure" I say. We sit outside in rustic chairs, a small table between us, a lantern on the wall sheds a glow. He hands me a small brown bottle, the label reads 'Honningbrew mead'. "Thank you" I said. Argond stares out over the lake, there's an amazing flow of light in the sky like the northern lights, greens and blues snake over the mountains and it shimmers on the water. "Ella tells me you have never seen other races other than your own". My heart stops "erm no I haven't." Argond turns and studies me now. "And what do you make of this?" "I could get used to it" I say worried about what he's going to say next. "She also told me about the slavers, are you a prisoner?" His eyes burning into mine waiting for the slightest flaw of a reaction. "No, I swear, I just saw them" I pleaded. "If you are you must tell me, I must keep my family safe" he says. Again I plead with him. He stares at me a long while until his face relaxes. I think he believes me. "You will work the saw mill whilst I am away, but when this order is complete I trust you will move on" he says. "I will" I said "and thank you for looking after me".

He smiled. I don't think he dislikes me, probably the opposite, I think maybe he's scared I'm not telling him the whole truth, which I guess I wasn't. It's clear I'm out of place here, but maybe he can learn to trust me. Will he ever trust me unless I tell him the truth? About my world, about cars, planes, humans in space and under the oceans?? He'll think I'm crazy. We exchange pleasantries for a while, I compliment him on having such a nice family and place to live, trying to earn myself some brownie points.

The door opens and Lilisna is standing there, "I'm going to sleep now, good night". Argond stands and says "Yes, I must be getting off as well, I have a long days travel in the morning". I lay down on my bed and listen to the fire gently crackle as I fall asleep.

When I wake the house is buzzing with movement. We sit down for breakfast, toasted bread, ham and eggs. "Ranir get the horses ready and pull the trailer out front" says Argond as we finish. I help carry some bags out to the trailer. All loaded with the timber and supplies, Argond hands Ranir a piece of paper and says "Make sure this is ready for when we return". "I will do" said Ranir. Argond and Ella say their goodbyes and climb on the trailer. "Talos guide you" Lilisna says. We walk up a stone bridge on the road and watch the trailer start its journey, Lilisna and Ranir head back to the yard as I stay on the road and watch the trailer get smaller. Ella turning and smiling that bright smile before disappearing around a corner.

Lilisna is outside the house chopping firewood as I head towards the saw mill. Ranir is already waiting for me as I approach. "Are you ready?" Ranir says. "Yes I'm ready" I say. He pulls the paper his father gave him out of his pocket and shows me. It reads:

Solitude docks

Load 1, 60 planks, 12 beams

Load 2, 60 planks , 12 beams

Load 3 40 planks, 8 beams

"We need 60 planks and 12 beams ready for when father returns" he says as he pins the paper on one of the poles that supports the roof. He shows me how the mill works, " we move a log onto the rails, then pull this lever and it will start cutting" he says " then we have to use the jigs to make the different size pieces". "Ok" sounds pretty simple, and it was. We worked the mill stacking each piece ready for the trailer when it returns. As we load a new log on and I pull the lever, Ranir runs over the bridge and into the house. When he returns he's holding a bow and arrows. "Father says I'm not allowed to shoot when I'm working the saw mill" he says. "When working the saw, you are only working the saw" he mimics his father's voice, we both laugh "but he is not here" he smirks. He sets up a target by the river and we stand on the saw mill platform and shoot, whilst waiting for the logs to go through. I've missed the target 3 times and 2 have hit by the edge, Ranir has 4 arrows in a three inch group. I look in disbelief as his 5th is on target also. "Wow you're unbelievable at archery" I said. "I'm a wood elf, wood elves are the greatest archers in all of Tamriel" he said proudly. He gives me some pointers, almost training really and by the end of the day I'm getting all of my arrows in the target although not in groups. Still pretty good I think to myself. We shut down the saw mill for the day and enter the house. Lilisna is at the fireplace cooking, "Food is ready" she smiles, we sit down and eat. After we eat Ranir insists we see his room. Following him down the creaking wooden stairs there are 3 doors in a small room. One door must be Ella's room, one Ranir's. I'm not sure about the other one but I don't ask. He opens a door and I step in. It's a small basic room, a single bed with a bedside table. On the wall is a rack with bows and arrows, lots of bows, over ten I can count. "You collect bows?" I ask. "Yes, some I do not use, they are passed down from my family, some are very old" he pulls one down. "This one was my mother's grandfather's, it's was enchanted by the arch mage at the arcane university when Tiber Septim was in rule. "Wow" I said. I nodded like I understood as I look at this clearly old and battered bow, the string was fraying, "the enchantment is very weak now, but it is still there" he added. "Enchantment?" I say. "Yes this bow has magical power" he smiles. "See, the faint purple glow in the cracks?" We sat upstairs by the fire and drank some mead with Lilisna before we went to bed.

The next day was fairly uneventful. More archery and working the saw mill. Argond and Ella returned in the afternoon, happy with our work, Argond instructed Ranir and I to load up the next trailer for tomorrow. Ella looking as beautiful as ever as she steps down from the trailer with some supplies from Solitude. We sat down for dinner, Argond and Ella spoke of their trip, the docks and the new ship that's being built there. Before I knew it morning arrived and they were gone. It was me and Ranir on the saw mill continuing our order and my archery skills. "You are getting better" says Ranir smiling, "I have a good teacher" I say. I start to think about what Argond said, I've got to go when the order is complete. Ranir sees me in thought "What troubles you?" He asks. "Your father said I have to go now I'm better, I have to leave when this order is finished". "Oh, I didn't know" he says looking upset.

Another day passes and the trailer pulls up. We load it up with the final load. At dinner Ranir looks at his bowl in silence. "What is wrong with him?" Argond asks Lilisna. "You said Rune has to go" Ranir snapped. Ella's face dropped looking to her father. "Is this true?" she asked. Argond sat back in his chair planning what to say. " He was injured and we helped him. He is well now and can move on, I've spoken to Rolof and Anneka at the winking skeever. He can rent a room there until he finds somewhere else." I hear protests from Ella and Ranir. "It's final, he will go with me on the trip to solitude tomorrow" Argond says. We eat in silence, the occasional glare from Ranir to Argond. "He can come and visit" Argond says to try and soften the blow. After dinner Ranir and Ella go straight to their rooms, clearly unable to share the same space with their father. I decide to go down and check on them. I knock on Ranir's door and enter, he's sitting on his bed making arrow Fletchings out of feathers. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Why can you not stay?" He says. "I don't know, but it's your father's choice". I don't get a reaction, it's clear I'm not going to get much from him. I try Ella's room. She has a single bed also with a bedside table, a wardrobe and a wall full of books, she sits at a small candle lit desk reading. "Hello" I say. "Come in" she says. I sit on the bed and look at the wall of books. ' the amulet of kings' and 'the Alchemists journal' to name a couple. " Are you ok?" I ask. "No" she pauses. "Will you walk with me?" She says. "Yes" I reply. We step outside and stroll along the edge of the lake, "I do not want you to go" she turns to me. "I don't want to go either, I don't think I have a choice" I reply. Her eyes look hurt, "He said I can visit" I said. "And will you write to me?" She says with a gleam of hope. "Of course" I smile. She hugs me for a long while. This is the first place I've felt safe since I've been here, it feels like home, well the closest thing to home I have, and now I have to start again.

The next day I step outside and have a good look around. We say our farewells, Ranir comes out and hands me a bow, "I want you to have this" he says, It looks great. I see 'Ranir' and 'Ella' engraved on it, "Thank you Ranir" I say. Ella hands me a piece of paper as I climb onto the trailer. All three wave us off as we start our journey. Argond looks at me with some guilt as we trot out of sight. " I have arranged work and a place for you to stay" he says. "Don't feel bad Argond, I understand" I said pulling the piece of paper out of my pocket it reads:

Half moon mill

Falkreath hold

SKYRIM

Ella x

I put it safe in my pocket.

By midday we are leaving the rocky and winding forest and reach clear grassland, I can see for miles. A baron land with rocky hills. We pass through a small village "This is Rorikstead" says Argond as he waves at a man standing outside of a building, a sign hanging reads 'Frostfruit Inn.' A lot more road, settlements and old ruins pass by before I see a huge rock arch in the distance. Rooftops and a large building with a blue roof sit behind a wall on top of it. It looks massive. "That is solitude, where you will be staying" Argond says. As we get closer I see the mass of water underneath the arch, it's a dock, ships masts stand tall and wooden crates litter the jetty's. Our trailer comes to a stop and we start walking over to an Orc, the frame of a ship being worked on behind him. It looks like a rib cage of giant whale. My legs start to feel uneasy, the last and only time I've seen an Orc was the slaver. We approached as Argond says "Rorok" the Orc turns and smiles, large fangs stick up from his jaw. "Argond, this is the last load?" The Orc asks in a deep voice. "It is, and this is the lad, Rune" Argond says. The Orc looks me up and down "Scrawny isn't he" the Orc says. "But he's strong, he's been working the saw with Ranir" says Argond. "We shall see tomorrow" The Orc smiles and grabs my hand and crushes me to him, it's like hitting a wall. "Welcome to the gang" he says "you will meet me here in the morning". "Yes sir" I say. We unload the timber at the dock and then take the trailer up the hill to the great gates of Solitude. The horses and trailer are left with the stables at the gate and we enter.


	4. A new start

A new start

As we enter we walk past two guards in brown armour, equipped with sword and round shields. The shields have a wolf intricately painted on the front. One says "They say Ulric Stormcloak murdered the high king... with his voice! Shouted him apart!" the other guard says something else but I'm too far to hear. A cobbled ground with shops and houses line each side. We weave through the mass of people congregating to the right. I hear a man shout "traitor!" I can see some guards on a raised platform with a ragged man standing before the crowd. "What is happening over there?" I ask Argond. "Never mind yourself with that" he says as we walk through the street. We reach a building with a sign reading 'The winking skeever.' "here we are" Argond says as he pushes open the heavy wooden door. We step into the inn. Stone walls and pillars hold the building up. A great fire radiates warmth though me. The place has a cozy yet spacious feel. There are table and chairs scattered around and a bar in front of us. I follow Argond to the bar where a man is stacking wooden tankards. " Well met" the man smiles. He's a tall, thick set man with blonde hair. " Rolof, How goes it?" Argond replies. "We are well, is this your last visit for a while?" The man says. "For a while yes, my timber will be going to a fort near Karthwasten." Says Argond. "Very well, Come, I'll show you to your rooms" Rolof says as he leads us up the stairs to a mezzanine floor which looks over the inn, tables and chairs by the wooden railing. "Here we are" said Rolof. "If you need anything I'll be down stairs. I enter my room. Wooden floorboards. A double bed. A dresser and some paintings on the wall of landscape and waterfalls. A large bowl of water sits on a small table. I lay my bag and bow on the bed before walking over to the bowl to freshen up from the long journey. I'm missing hot showers. After that I walk over to my window, I can see the cobbled ground and two buildings opposite. 'Radiant raiment' and 'bits and Piece's' the hanging signs say. People walk up and down through the street. I hear a knock on the door "Are you ready to eat?" I head Argond say. "Yes I'm just coming" I say as I open the door. We sit downstairs at a small table in the corner. A few people are in here now, talking and laughing to each other. A woman approaches. She wears a dark blue dress and has long blonde hair. "Hello Argond, Rolof told me you have arrived." She said. "And this must be Rune, welcome to the winking skeever, my name is Anneka" she says smiling. Anneka turns out to be a great cook. She brings us beef, potatoes and root vegetables. Just like a roast accompanied by two wooden tankards of mead. A scantily clad girl stands in the corner strumming some chords on a lute and sings.

We drink some more after dinner until we decide we should go to bed, I start my job in the morning and I'm not looking forward to it.

As I lay in bed I've never felt further away from home. That and the noise from the punters downstairs is enough to stop me sleeping much. As I wake there's bright sun pouring through the window, I get washed, dressed and make my way downstairs. I sit at our table in the corner and Anneka walks over "good morning Rune, I trust you slept well?" She said. "Yes thank you" I lied. Argond comes down the stairs and we eat our breakfast. "I'll take you to the docks on my way back" he says as he chews his last bit of egg and toasted bread. We leave the big gates. Argond turns to one of the guards "this is Rune, he will be staying at the winking skeever." The guard nods his head "very well" he says and we collect the horses and trailer from the stables.

Argond takes me down to the docks. As I climb down from the trailer he says "Good luck, and remember you are welcome to visit."

" Thanks, I will, and thank you for all you have done for me Argond, I'll not forget it." I say. He smiles and pulls off. Argond is a good man, I can understand stand why I couldn't stay. The mill is his place for his family. He's already probably saved my life and given me a new one.

As I walk the rest of the way to the docks my thoughts turn to Rorok the Orc and how today is going to go. Well the sun was out and it was already warming up, at least the weather's going to be nice. And no one can deny this is one scenic work place, big wooden ships line the jetty's, sun shimmering on the water as this huge rock arch housing the city stands before us. I see Rorok standing in the shell of the ship talking to an elf. I walk down the floating jetty "morning" a few of the workers say as I walk up the ramp onto the ship. I recognize a couple of them from the winking skeever yesterday. Rorok sees me and finishes his conversation before walking over. "Good morning Rune" he says in his deep voice. "Are you ready for today?" "Yes ready" I say. " Good" he smiles. "ORRION!" The Orc shouts, I flinch but he doesn't notice luckily. A youngish lad I'd later learn is a Redguard scurries up to us. "Yes Rorok" the lad says trying to shield the sun from his eyes. "This is Rune, he will be working with you from now on." The Orc says. "Ok follow me" the Redguard says.

We spend the day carrying lengths of wood, boxes of nails and odd bits from the yard to whoever needs them on the ship. We help cut planks to length and hold beams in place whilst others fix them in. I don't mind it actually, the sun is warm and everyone seems friendly enough, even Rorok, although he has a strange sense of humor. I like Orrion a lot, we get on well and work as a team. Every now and then a ship will come in and Orrion and I have to help load and unload various crates and barrels so the jetty can be free for the ship builders. I walk up the hill to the city gates with the workers when we finish. The guards look everyone over as we enter. One holds his hand out to stop me. "Who are you?" He asks. "Don't worry Arias, he's staying at the winking skeever" the other guard says. "You may Enter" he says as he steps aside. Most of the workers go home but a few go into the winking skeever for a drink. I'm shattered but I have a drink with them. Both Rolof and Anneka are busy at the bar and serving food. The food smells amazing and I'm starving after a hard day but I think I'll ask for some food when it's not so busy. I sit in my chair listening to the workers tell their stories whilst I drink my tankard of mead. My thoughts turn to Ranir and Ella. Once people start to leave one by one I walk up to the bar "Rolof?" I say, his back to me fixing a tap on one of the big barrels, He turns around "Hello lad, how goes the ship building?" He says. "Good, I actually really enjoy it." I said. "What can I do for you?" He says. "Have you something to write with that I could use?" I said. "Sure" he says pulling some paper and writing equipment out from under the bar. "Thanks, and what do I do about food?" I ask. "We will log what you have and you can pay us when you get your wage" he says. "Ok thanks" I smile. I order the slaughter fish and sit at a table and write.

Ella

I had my first day on the docks, I seem to get on with everyone and made a friend called Orrion.

He's a redguard. They are treating me well at the winking skeever and I have a nice room.

I'm yet to explore the city but I arrived late yesterday. I hope you and the family are well.

I look forward to hearing from you.

Rune

"Here is your food". I look up, it's Anneka. "Thank you, is there a place I can send this letter?" I ask. "You can leave it with me and I'll send it" she says. She brings over some envelopes and tells me to keep hold of the writing equipment. I write the address on the envelope and pass it to her. The fish was amazing! Pan fried slaughter fish with potatoes and salad, I'll have to remember that one. After dinner I sit at the bar and talk to Anneka and Rolof, they tell me about Solitude and how long they have known Argond and Lilisna. I tell them of my past carefully missing out anything that might sound strange to them. We end up sitting at the bar and talking well after the last people left before I decide to call it a night. Up in my room I start to smile. It's not too bad here I think to myself as I close the cloth curtains and slide into bed.

The next few days were much the same. Working in the docks, evenings with Rolof and Anneka. I have a walk through the city sometimes after work, I found an archery shop owned by an elf, he seems a bit strange so I don't go in there much. There's a blacksmith next door, his name is Beirand. Nice guy and great blacksmith. I often stop and talk to him, his wife Sayna runs the shop opposite the winking skeever. As I get in from work I sit at a table back at the skeever Rolof hands me my tankard of mead and an envelope. "Thanks" I say. It reads:

Rune

The winking skeever

Solitude

Haafingar hold

SKYRIM

I rip the envelope open excitedly and read:

29 suns dawn 201

Rune

It is so good to hear from you. We are all well. They all say hello and hope you are well too,

Ranir is still not happy about you having to go and is barely talking to father, he misses you.

I miss you

I'm glad Solitude is treating you well and that you are making friends. Hopefully you can come and visit soon?

Ella

I sit back and smile soaking in the words. I notice Anneka is behind the bar, a knowing smile on her face. "A girl?" She asks. "Ella" I say. "Ah of course! You two are a fine match" she smiles. "I've made a beef stew today, would you like some?" She says. "Sounds perfect" I say.

The next day down on the docks, Orrion and I are walking down to the ship with a box of nails each. "Orrion, can people use the horses at the stables?" I ask. "Yes, for a price but only Solitude residents and people we know and trust" he says. "Can you teach me?" I say. "Teach you what?" Says Orrion. "How to ride one" I say. He stops and looks at me "you don't know how to ride a horse?" "Nope" I say. "Sometimes I think you're from another world" he laughs. I laugh along slightly awkward. If you only knew I thought to myself. "Sure how about tomorrow? He says. "Sounds good" I smile.

As we are finishing up our day. Orrion and I are covering up the lengths of timber in case it rains when Rorok walks up to us. "Good work lads" he says and hands us a small cloth pouch each. "See you next week" and walks off. We make our way to the Skeever and stand at the bar for our after work tankard. It's busy here today and the scantily clad girl I now know as Lisette gives me a smile as she plays a bongo type drum. BOM, BOM BOM it echos through the building. I hear tankards slam together and a chorus of loud talking and laughter. "How much do I owe you?" I ask Rolof as I empty the contents of the pouch on the bar. "Let's see" he says as he opens a leather file on the bar. "50 septims for the room which includes breakfasts, and 42 septims for food and drink" he says as I finish counting the small coins. I have 130 septims. I hand Rolof what I owe him. That leaves me 38 septims. I sit with some work friends and drink whilst they talk and laugh, a story of a worker that got knocked off the ship whilst helping to carry a beam and ended up falling into the water, I didn't see him fall in, but I saw him climbing onto the jetty soaking wet. The drinking lasts well into the night but I go up to my room and write a letter to Ella before going to sleep.

The next day I walk through the gates to the stables. Orrion is already saddling up the horse. "Morning" he smiles. "This is Frost" he says patting the horse. "He's well behaved and one of the best Palomino's we have" he says. I look at the huge beige horse slightly nervous. "Do not be nervous, he can sense it." He says. "Here stroke him" says Orrion. I Stroke the horse and feel a little better. We start in a small yard learning the basics then Orrion decides we should go for a ride. He mounts his own horse and we set off through forest and grassland. Before long I'm feeling confident and learning the rhythms. Frost and I are bonding as we weave through the trees and gallop over the sloping hills of the grassland. Feeling the rush of wind in my hair.

As we return I get down from the horse. "That was great Orrion" I said. "Can I use him for a weekend sometime?" "Sure" he smiled. 20 septims" he says. I only have 16 septims left after last night. I'm sure I can watch what I spend in the week and hire frost next time I think to myself. And I do. Another week goes by of letters and work, and as soon as I finish work for the week I'm at the stables and then heading south to half moon saw mill. Where as the journey on the trailer laden with timber takes from sunrise to near sunset, I'm guessing I can nearly half the time on that with Frost, and arrive from finishing work just before sunset. We stop for small breaks along the way and I let Frost drink from streams and rivers. I still have an hour or so of light to spare by the time I get to the saw mill. "Rune!" Ranir and Ella shout together as I trot down to the house. They had received my letter and was waiting outside in the seats for me.

I'm barely down from the horse before I'm wrapped up in their arms. "How was the journey? How is solitude? How big is the ship?" All of these questions fired at me before I can answer. "Let the boy inside" I hear Lilisna call. She's at the door now after hearing the commotion. "He must be tired from the journey" she smiles. We spend the night at the table, I tell them of my time at Solitude and work. And they share what I've missed at the saw mill, which didn't consist of much. Ranir seems ok with Argond now. The next day seems to fly by, archery and horse riding with Ranir, fishing and walking around the lake with Ella. And the evening at the table eating, drinking and talking. Before long it's Sunday morning and Its time for me to start thinking about heading back to Solitude, I borrow a few books from Ella, and she gives me a small pendant on a leather necklace, "It's an amulet of Mara" she says smiling as I put it around my neck. I feel sad to be leaving again as I trot away and around the bend.

Months go by like this, working the docks in the week, and weekends at the saw mill. We finished the ship and are now working on another one. I'm bulking out a bit now and look noticeably different. My previous life a distant memory. I'm happy now.

Ella and I are together although still living apart. Argond, Lilisna and Ranir are like family as are Rolof, Anneka and Orrion.

One day after work. We are all walking up to the gate as usual, all chatting away to each other. I'm talking to an old wood elf named Cinuin, He's past working age really but he refuses to stop. Stubborn yet good sense of humour not to mention a master carpenter. He always goes on about a better time years ago, whether it's food, women, youths, even the weather. Basically everything was apparently better when he was young. "Years ago, sweet rolls were sweet rolls, none of this rubbish we get these days" he says as he lugs his tool bag over his shoulder. "Tell us how you defeated the dragon a thousand years ago Cinuin" a man at the front says. Everyone cracks up laughing. Above the laughing I hear "Behind us!!" We all turn and see a group of men running up the hill towards us. About thirty of them. They wear blue armour like tunics and are brandishing swords and axes. We all panic and runs for the gates. "Guards!! Stormcloaks!!" Some call. We are crowded at the gates when one comes for me, sword in the air ready to swipe me down. Everything seems to go in slow motion. I search around for anything I can use, I grab a handle sticking out of Cinuin's tool bag and pull. A hammer. I take aim and the enemy sees this, launching his sword as I launch the hammer as hard as I can, it spins straight for his head. His face explodes spraying blood in the air as he drops dead to the floor, My arms are up in an attempt to shield myself from his sword. A pitiful attempt I know. I hear a gushing thud. Its Cinuin. The sword straight through his chest falls to the floor. something takes over me and I pull the sword from Cinuin's lifeless body without even thinking. Standing there with the attackers in front and the workers behind I have no choice but to fight. Its kill or be killed. The world seems to slow around me as a primal roar escapes my mouth. "RAHHHH!!" I swing at the nearest man to me, His head comes clean off before he can ever register what's happening. I swing again. Another goes down. I get into a rhythm, twisting, turning, swinging, and stabbing. Somehow its like I can see what's going to happen before it's happened, That and the slow motion makes me feel invincible as one man goes down after the other. Blood splattering my face and body with each swing. Before long there are only a handful left. And they are not attacking, time once again begins to run as normal. A few turn and run, the two that remain stand there frozen in shock unable to move for a few seconds until I roar another primal scream. Blood dripping from my face. That gets them moving and soon they are just blue dots at the bottom of the hill.

I turn around and let my sword fall to the floor. A dozen guards and the workers stand staring at me in silence. The ground around me littered with blue bodies. A couple of bodies lay on the floor in front of them, the only enemies that managed to get past me. They all cheer as I walk through the gates into the city, townsfolk are coming out of their houses and I'm surrounded by a mass of people. "By the divines!" I hear, "have you ever seen anything like that?" They shout to each other "he saved us!" More cheers.

Rolof and Anneka weave through the crowd towards me. I must have looked a state. "Are you ok?!" Anneka cries inspecting my face and body. "Yes, it's not my blood" I say. It was true, not a scratch on me. Unbelievable. "What happened?" Says Rolof. "We were attacked outside the gate" I said. "We must get you cleaned up, come" says Anneka leading me to the Winking skeever. As we enter Rolof locks the door behind us. Anneka sits me on a stool by the fire and I pull my blood soaked clothes off. The bowls of water are changed many times before I'm looking clean again. I lean forward and Anneka washes the blood out of my hair. "Thank the gods you were not hurt" she says as she scrubs away. I go to my room and start putting on some clean clothes when I hear loud banging downstairs at the front door. I walk out of my room and look down from the mezzanine floor. There are four guards talking to Rolof and Anneka. "He's getting changed" Rolof says. "Well fetch him" says one of the guards. "Rune!" Called Rolof. I walk down stairs. "This is Rune?" The guard asks looking surprised. "Yes that is him" says Anneka. The guard looks at me. "Rune, Jarl Elisif requests an audience with you right away." He says. Fuck, I think to myself. I've heard of Elisif and mainly good things but this is a big deal. She's basically royalty, well she was until her husband king Torygg was killed by the stormcloaks. "Come Rune, you cannot approach Jarl Elisif like that, we will have to find you something else to wear" says Anneka. "Rolof find something that will fit him, and quickly" she says. Rolof runs to their room and comes back with a white smart shirt, and brown trousers. "Try this, hurry now" Rolof says. I stand behind the bar and slip the clothes on. "That will have to do" says the guard. "We must not leave the Jarl waiting" he adds. "Stay with the bar Rolof" Anneka says as we walk out. We march through the town. Being escorted, flanked by the guards. People stare and say "that's him!" and "there he is! "As we walk up to the blue palace the main guard turns to Anneka "You can not go any further" he says. She does her best to make my hair presentable and wishes me good luck.


	5. Duty calls

Duty calls

We walk under a great stone arch and into a courtyard. Perfectly manicured bushes and plants on either side as we walk towards a door. Inside we climb some stairs up into a throne room. It's very grand with vines hanging from pillars and huge red banners with the wolf face hang from the walls. Jarl Elisif sits on the throne. A beautiful and elegant woman with long blonde hair decorated with small flowers. To either side stands guards and personal servants. "Welcome Rune" her voice soft yet demands respect. I bow, I don't know what else to do, she finds this amusing though. "I am told you are a great warrior, that you single handedly defeated a stormcloak raiding party" she says. What do I say? "Erm yes, I guess." I feel stupid as soon as the words leave my mouth. "Yet you work in the docks, interesting" I shrug. You have done me and the people of Solitude a great service Rune, for that you will be rewarded" she smiles. "Thank you" I say. "Have you considered joining the guard? You would rank above the common guard, surely better than working in the docks" she says. "No I haven't" I say. "Well you should, Bolgeir will tell you about it if you are interested, I for one would feel safer knowing you are protecting us" she smiles. "Thank you, erm yes I would like to hear about the guard." I say. "Excellent, Bolgeir, escort Rune out of the palace and explain the guard vacancy, and we'll done Rune" she says. A figure steps out from her side. He has long brown hair and a full suit of steel armour, it looks heavy but doesn't seem to effect him as he strides down the steps to me . "Follow me" he instructs me. And I follow him out. " A commander was killed" he says as we walk. "You would not be a commander, not yet anyway, but you would have higher privileges then the common guard due to your obvious skill." He says. "You would have authority over the guard. Your wage would be 300 septims a week, considerably more than a guard, and you would be allowed two days leave a week." What do I do? I think, I don't know enough about it yet. "Would I go into battle? I ask. "Your duty would be here keeping the people of Solitude safe, but if it called for it, yes you would." He says. "Can I give you an answer tomorrow?" I ask. He turns to me looking serious. "You may but do not keep us waiting, we do not offer this to anybody, Jarl Elisif must like you." He says "I won't, I'll be back tomorrow" I reply. He hands me a large heavy bag, "this is your reward, 1000 septims" he says and he turns back to the palace. Anneka was still waiting at the arch. It's getting dark now and the lanterns illuminate the buildings and walls. "Well?" She says looking eager. "She just said I've done her a great service, and offered me a guard job" I say. "That is good!" She laughs. "You took the guard job?" She asks as we walk through the city. "Not yet, it's not just a guard job, a man said its high ranking so I earn more septims and I can have two days a week off." "You must take it!" She says looking ecstatic. I smile "I will."

We walk into the winking skeever. The place is rammed. Everyone cheers as we walk through to the bar as Rolof tries to quiet them down. "What did she say?" Rolof shouts. "I'm going to be a guard" I shout back. "A high ranking guard" Anneka adds. "Well done!" Shouts Rolof handing me a tankard of mead. I've never seen this many people in here I think as I turn and face them. Everyone quietens down. I think they're expecting me to say something. "For Cinuin!" I say as I raise my tankard. "FOR CINUIN!" Everyone shouts.

The next morning I step outside the winking skeever and start walking to the Blue palace armed with my response. Townsfolk walking past and picking up their morning supplies from the market stalls say "that's him" and "good morning Rune." "Good morning" I say as I carry on walking. This happens all the way to the palace. I realize I've become famous over night. Nobody gave me a second glance before. "Stop there" one of the guards says as I reach the arch. "What business do you have at the palace" he says. "My name is Rune, I'm here to see Bolgeir" I say. "You are Rune! Of course enter" he says. I walk past and into the courtyard. Servants tend to the bushes and gardens. I approach another guard. "State your business" he says. Again I reply "I'm Rune, I'm here to see Bolgeir." "Wait here please" he says and disappears through a door. A few minutes later Bolgeir steps outside. "Well met Rune, I trust you have made your decision?" He says. This guy never smiles I think to myself. "Yes, I would like to join the guard." I say. "Very well, follow me" he says and we walk back through the arch and up to the guards section. A part of the city no townsfolk are aloud. We walk underneath a guard walk way bridge and into the yard. There are men training with wooden sword and bow. They are all dressed in brown leather armour with some sections of chain mail. We head towards a man still in brown but with a steel armour chest piece, embroidered with gold decorative patterns. "General Tullius" says Bolgeir. The man turns to us. A weathered hardened face and greying hair. "Bolgeir" says general Tullius. "This is Rune" says Bolgeir, "Ah Rune the hero, as they say, well done for your work yesterday, Good to have a skilled fighter such as yourself amongst us." Says general Tullius, I can gather this man doesn't smile much either. He shows me around. The barracks where the guards sleep, everything is stone like a castle. Single beds and large chests line the walls. The whole place has a cold feel. Being high ranking I get my own room, still a cold looking stone room but there's a fire place with a single bed, bed side table, drawers and a wooden desk. I'd rather my room at the Skeever but it's a part of the requirements. Next is the "war room" as he calls it. A plain room with a table in the middle on which has a huge map of Skyrim. I can see the half moon mill and Solitude. And other places I've only heard about, Markarth, Whiterun, Riften. He points to a part on the map. "This is Windhelm, where our main threat the stormcloaks are" he says. Then I follow him up some stairs and out onto the great walls that surrounds the city. Here he explains my role and duties. As we make our way back down we stop at the guards Armory. He hands me some brown guard clothes consisting of boots, trousers and the leather top half. An armor chest plate and a sword. The plate has decorative patterns on it but not gold like the one general Tullius has. "Put this on, it will signify your status, you must wear it at all times from now on, you may be called upon at any time" he says.

My first day was easy, it consisted of walking and talking mainly. Myself and another guard Arias patrolled the walls looking down into the city and through the city itself. "It's mainly petty theft and lost children" Arias the guard says. As we stroll through the city I get looks of awe from men and women alike. We patrol the docks whilst catching up with Orrion and the workers. "Breaking up fights among the townsfolk is as much danger as we see" He says. I stopped in for a drink at the Skeever to collect my things after my shift. Rolof and Anneka seemed sad to let me go, but I said they'll see me every day on my patrols. I'm trying to make my room look more homely but failing. I put down a deer fur rug on the floor and hung a couple of paintings up but it still doesn't feel right. I put another log on the fire and climb into bed. It's Friday tomorrow and I decide I'm going to turn up to the saw mill early.

I wake in the morning. A small panel of light shines on the far wall from my small prison like window. I pull my brown trousers and boots on. Then the leather armour and chest plate. Lastly wash my face, slide my sword into the sheath and grab my bow and quiver before making my way to the winking skeever. " Well met Rune" Anneka smiles as I enter. The place is quiet. I don't mind the food at the barracks, plus it's free, but spending some septims every now and then for Anneka's cooking is more than worth it. I finish my breakfast and call out "See you next week" as I open the door. "Safe travels Rune, say hello to the family from us" calls Anneka from the kitchen. I mount Frost and start my journey through the grassland. How am I going to tell them I killed those men? Will Ella still want me? A murderer? I think to myself. I need to tell them before they hear it from someone else for they will surely find out anyway. I try not to think about it as I pass the ruins and small settlements. It's midday as the grassland becomes forest. I haven't got long now. I bring frost to a walk. Going off the road to weave in and out of the trees. Trying to make the journey a little longer, not sure of what they may think of my actions the day that made me a guard. I can't lose them. I can't lose her.

Before long I can see the stone bridge. I'm here and I've just got to deal with it. As Frost and I pull into the yard I hear Argond. "Well look at you!" he's chopping fire wood. Lilisna is with him collecting it. "A guard of Solitude no doubt, but not just any guard." eyeing over my chest piece as I climb down from Frost. I see Ella running over the wooden bridge towards us. "Rune!" she says as she wraps her arms around me. "What is this? What have we missed??" she laughs as she pulls back so she can see my face. "I'm a guard, a high ranking guard" I say. Ella laughs with excitement "but how??" she says. This came quicker than I expected. Here goes. "The workers and I were attacked by Stormcloaks at the city gates" I start. "I had to fight or be killed so I fought" I said. "Must have fought like an Orc to become a high ranking guard" says Argond. "Jarl Elisif thanked me and said she wants me to be a guard" I said. "Jarl Elisif? herself??" says Ella hardly able to control her excitement. I realize they are all fine about it and relax. "Yes, herself in the blue palace" I smiled. "Well done lad!" says Argond as Ella kisses me full blown on the lips. "Wait until Ranir hears!" says Lilisna. "where is Ranir?" I ask. "He is out hunting but he will return soon" she says.

We all sit on the grass by the lake and drink and talk. "Then he gave me 1000 septims from Elisif" I continued pulling the bag of septims out of my satchel "Amazing!" says Lilisna. "I want you to have half for what you have done for me, and was wondering if I could keep the other half safe here?" I said. "It is yours, and you do not owe us anything, you must keep it" says Lilisna ."You should take amounts like that to the towns and trade them for gems" says Argond. "It is unsafe to have that many septims and hard to hide" he adds. "I will do that" I tell Argond. "Where can I swap my septims?" I ask. "Whiterun is not far" says Lilisna. "You can go with Ella next week, she will show you" she says. "We could go today? Can't I mother?" Says Ella turning to Lilisna. "You will not have time, it'll be dark before you return" says Lilisna. "we can stay at the Bannered mare and return tomorrow" Ella argues. Lilisna looks to Argond. "Do not look at me, Ella is old enough to make decisions." Says Argond. "Rune!" I hear Ranir call as he walks down the yard, bow in hand and that typical Ranir smile. He drops three large rabbits on the table by the house as he walks past. He slows as he sees my chest plate and sword, eyes widening. "you are a soldier??" he says. "A high rank guard" replies Ella before I could smiling. "Woah!" he says. He sits and talks with us asking questions. "You know what else? I ask Ranir. "what?" he says. "They pay me to practice with my bow" I say. His eyes light up as he says "Really??" "Yes" I laugh at his uncontrollable excitement. "We should leave soon" Ella turns to me excitedly. "Where are you going?" asks Ranir. "We are going to Whiterun" replies Ella. "I want to go" says Ranir. " You will stay here Ranir, let them have their time together" says Lilisna. "But I wanted to see Rune" Ranir argues. "You will see him tomorrow." Lilisna says.

Ella and I mount our horses and head west along the edge of the lake. We follow a connecting river riding slowly, moving our heads around the pine tree boughs until we join onto a small road which carries on alongside the river. "This is the Helgen road, This will take us to Whiterun says Ella. "What is Whiterun like?" I ask. "It's nice, there are many shops, if father cannot get what we need from Falkreath then we go to Whiterun, traders are always passing through" she says as we weave along the path. Hooves clapping. The water runs fast at this point rolling and crashing off of rocks worn smooth from the constant rush of water. The land starts to rise either side of us. High up the mountain to the left I see a strange looking ruin in the snow. The wind pushes a thick mist through the eerie structure. "What is that?" I ask " That is Bleak falls barrow" she says. "Its an ancient Nordic tomb." We slow down as we approach an old stone wall with an inset arch. A rustic roof on top of the structure protects a single guard that is patrolling the top. "Stop there citizens" he says. "What business do you have in Riverwood?" he adds. "We are passing through to Whiterun" says Ella. "Very well, watch the skies travellers" he says as we pass under the arch. "What does that mean?" I ask Ella. She shrugs. We take it slow through the small village. Chickens dodge our horses hooves. Houses made of cobblestone and wood with thatched roofs pass each side. We pass an inn signed ' The sleeping giant Inn' and a couple of people sitting on the outside decking smile as we pass. Ivy grows up the stone walls. We pass under another guard walk way on our way out and turn left to cross a stone bridge that passes over the river. Looking back at the village I can see a saw mill. The big wooden wheel that powers it turning through the water. Once on the other side we reach more trees and follow the path adjacent to the river. Rock formations tower above us one side as we navigate the winding path. The river disappears whilst we head down hill then on a turn it comes back into view. Now a large waterfall cascading over the rock to form the start of a series of rapids. The noise of the water is deafening. I hear a growl as two wolves step out onto the path. I pull my sword out and swing as I roar at them. They slowly back up into the trees, we don't see them again. Ella laughs with a mocking roar. As we leave the cover of the trees near the bottom of the hill we see it. "Whiterun" Ella says smiling. Ahead of me lies baron rock and grassland. A windmill and a few farm houses are scattered before a great wall rises from the ground. Inside this wall I see many almost gothic looking steep rooftops. And a huge castle type building stretches to the sky. "That building is called dragons reach, that is where Jarl Balgruuf lives" says Ella. We trot down through the surrounding farm land and smile as the workers tending the vegetable gardens wave. 'Honningbrew meadery' a sign reads on one of the buildings. And I think back to the night Argond had that drink with me outside all those months ago. How times have changed. I felt like such an outsider then and now I'm in the Solitude guard. We approach the great wall entrance and stop at the stables. "Well met travellers" Says the Nord man sitting outside. "My name is Skulver, I own the Whiterun stables." "We would like to leave the horses for the night, is there room?" replies Ella." "Of course, Jervar!" he calls. "Yes father" a boy calls as he approaches. "See these horses get fed, watered and fresh bedding." Says Skulver. We make our way up to the main gates. Once inside I hear 'Clang! Clang! Clang!' then a 'Hiss! As i see a woman next to a forge dip a length of red hot steel soon to be a sword into a bucket of water. Steam pours into the air. "This way" Ella says as we make our way past the forge and wooden buildings. We reach a cluster of buildings arranged in a circle. Inside the circle small market stalls are packing up their goods for the day. "Ysolda" Ella calls to a woman in a blue dress talking to one of the stall vendors. "Ella! How goes it?" the woman smiles. "Is Fralia here? We need to trade." Says Ella. "I am afraid not, she shut up early today but I think Belethor is still open if you hurry" says Ysolda. "Thank you" Ella smiles. "Just here" Ella says to me as we head for one of the buildings. We enter the shop and a man looks at us from over the wooden counter. Shelves line the room with all sorts of things from clothes to bowls. "you'd better be quick, I am just closing" the man says. "I want to trade septims for gems" I say. "Take a look" he says pointing to a glass case at the end of the counter. Ella and I inspect the contents of carefully displayed necklaces, bracelets, rings and single stones. Emeralds, diamonds and sapphires. Small paper price tags next to each piece. I notice Ella eyeing a necklace with a dark blue stone on the pendant. "I'll take the necklace and that emerald" I say pointing to each one. "But they come to 900 septims" says Belethor. I pull the bag of septims out of my satchel and place it on the counter. "Pleasure doing business with you" he says as we walk out of the door.

We walk over to the other side of the stalls to a large building with a tiled roof. 'The Bannered mare' the sign reads with a picture of a man on a horse. Walking up the few steps and into the tavern. We are welcomed by a large fire pit in the centre of the room and the sound of many conversation's blurred into one. There are seats and candle lit tables against the walls. We walk through the tavern and around the big wooden columns that support the beams. "Come on in" a brown haired woman calls from behind the bar. We weave through the bodies to the bar. "Hello Ella, what brings you here?" the woman smiles. " Hello Hulda, just trading, We would like a room for the night, do you have one?" says Ella. "Yes, the room up top is free, and who is this with you?" she asks. "This is Rune" smiles Ella pulling me close. "I see" she smiles as she reaches into a wooden cupboard and pulls out a key. "Here is your key, come down and have some food when you are ready" she says.

We make our way through the crowd and up the stairs. The room is cosy with a far door which leads on to our own small balcony that looks over the tavern. On the balcony sits some chairs and a small table. We dump our bags on the bed and decide to sit on the balcony and make the most of the complementary bottle of wine. "I've decided I want to be a healer" says Ella as she pours the wine. "That's Great!" I say. "I am going to study alchemy and restoration at Winterhold college, If they give me a place, you can visit me." She says. We drink to this. It's here I decide to give Ella the necklace. "I cannot take this, it is too much" she says. We come to a compromise where she looks after it. She seems more than happy with this as she holds up her long Auburn hair whilst I fasten the catch, the stone settling between her breasts. Drums and lute start to play downstairs. "shall we eat?" asks Ella. We make our way downstairs and find ourselves a small table in the corner. A dark haired Redguard woman in a brown and white dress walks over to the table. "My name is Saadia, how may I help?" she asks. We order food and drink and watch the bards play whilst we wait. "He absorbed the dragons soul I tell you" I hear a man talking to some punters sitting by the fire. They laugh. "I would not believe it myself had I not seen it with my own eyes" he says. "They say he is Dragonborn, that he is on his way up the mountain to High Hrothgar to see the grey beards as we speak!" More laughter "Hulda, no more mead for Vanek" a man calls still laughing.

"Dragons?" I ask Ella. "Do not listen to him, he is clearly drunk" she laughs. "Dragons have been extinct for thousands of years" she adds. We talk about the college and Whiterun whilst we eat. " I can show you around Whiterun in the morning" she says. After dinner we join in with the crowd by the fire. We talk, laugh and drink until what must be the early hours of the morning. The bards carry on playing and singing through the night. "Shall we go up?" says Ella, a twinkle in her eyes. Upstairs in our room I take off my boots and place them by the bed. I turn and face Ella as her green dress slides down past her shoulders and to the floor. Taking in her full nakedness as she slowly walks over to me. "Take this armour off" she says pulling at the leather straps of the chest plate with a lust in her eyes. Everything comes off. I lift her up as she wraps her arms and legs around me, our lips meet and we fall to the bed in a tangled mess.

I open my eyes in the morning. Watching the iron chandelier with horn shaped candle holders spin one way whilst the room spins the other way. "What is that taste?" I croak to Ella. Her face peeks out from under the cover just long enough for her to say "skooma" before her face retreats again. "Can we stay in bed for a while longer?" her muffled voice says from inside the cover. "I was hoping you would say that" I say. I watch the shape under the cover shuffle closer and then an arm and leg wrap around me. I close my eyes and drift off again. We wake a while longer to voices and movement downstairs, they must be opening up for the day. Ella pulls the cover away. Even in the state we're in she still manages to look amazing, her long hair flows behind her as she sits up. "We had better start getting up" she says wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Downstairs we both slouch at the table as we eat our breakfast. "You two look like you had a good night" Hulda laughs as she pours us more water. We make our way down through the town to the gate. Neither of us want to look around Whiterun today. This time the sound of the forge rings straight through us, CLANG CLANK CLANG! Ella puts her hands over her ears as we pass "UGH" she mutters. We collect the horses from the stable and start our journey back past the meadery and farms, past the water fall and Riverwood. We follow the river until we reach the lake. This journey feels twice as long as when we came. Finally we pull up at the saw mill. "How was it?" asks Lilisna as we dismounted the horses. "Good" we said together wearily. "I see, tried the mead did we?" says Lilisna with a knowing smile. We spend the day in the sun on the grass by the lake, Argond lights a small fire and cooks an assortment of meat on a grill. We try to be as sociable as possible but spend most of the day laying on the grass listening to the water ripple by. "Are you sure you won't have a bottle of mead?" Ranir and Argond joke. Each time laughing at the disgusted recoil Ella and I give. The next day I mount Frost and once again they see me off.


	6. Alchemist

Back at Solitude I go about my routine. Patrolling the walls and streets. I'm well known now and everyone seems to want to talk "Tell me about the Stormcloaks you defeated" and "what was it like meeting Jarl Elisif?" I get most of the day. Arias and I clear a few disagreements amongst the townsfolk occasionally having to take someone to the holding cells for the night. The cells are definitely grim. More of a dungeon. Stonewalls and floors with a couple of handfuls of straw for a bed. iron bars and a single slot window. And that's the good part. The stench of piss and excrement is torture in itself. One day after work I decide to pop into Angeline's Aromatics which is next door to the winking skeever. An old Breton woman who sells all sorts of potions, poisons and ingredients owns it. "Hello Vivienne" I say as I walk in. Vivienne is Angeline's niece, She's a very good looking girl with long dark hair, but hardly acknowledged me although I saw her nearly everyday, until I became a guard anyway. Now she flirts every chance she gets. "Oh hello rune" she smiles fluttering her eyes. "What brings you here?" she asks. "I'm looking for some alchemy things" I say. "Alchemy…. things?" she says looking at me like some sort of weirdo. "Yes things that alchemists use to make potions" I say. "Oh I see, you are a budding alchemist then? She says smiling. "No not me, it's for Ella" I say. Vivienne's smile soon turns to a subtle scowl. She's heard of Ella. "Oh, right this way" trying to sound happy she says leading me to a far wall with shelves and tables. "These are the tools and apparatus that are required for practicing alchemy" she says. "What would you recommend for getting started?" I ask. I can see her boiling inside at the thought of helping me choose what are obviously gifts for Ella. However she keeps her charming and no doubt pretty smile as she shows me through the items. "This is a pestle and mortar, a must have for any alchemist" she says. "I'll take it" I reply. "These are measuring scales, it is very important to use the correct quantity of ingredient" she says. "I'll take those too" I say. Her face subtlety twisting every time I say "I'll take it." Finally we stop. "Is that all?" she says smiling with the last ounce of strength. " I think so yes, thank you" I smile. I spend the evening with Rolof and Anneka and then head back to the barracks. After writing a letter I blow out the candle on the desk before sliding into bed.

The next morning I get dressed and slide my sword into the sheath before making my way to the mess room for breakfast, "Morning Arias" I say as I sit next to him. "Morning, ready for another day?" he replies. "Just about" I say. General Tullius approaches. " Morning men" he says. "Morning general" we say. "Rune, It is Jarl Elisif's birthday next middas and she requests both of our presence" he says. "Very well" I reply. "So make sure you are well presented, I want that chest plate gleaming." He says "Will do general" I say. We do our rounds through the city. The rain is relentless today. We still have to patrol but take cover under the entrances of building and the like. Arias and I are close now I've met his wife and children, I even have dinner at theirs sometimes. He's having a few troubles at home though, and his son Geriton is causing trouble around town. "I just don't know what to do with him Rune" he says as we stand under Beirands forge shelter looking out at the city. Water hammers the roof and falls to the ground in front of us. "He is bored, get him working I say" says Beirand as he sits on a stool peddling a grind stone round, sparks fly off the sword edge.

Come Friday I'm finishing up my day and make my way to the stables. "Orrion" I say as I see him forking hay around in a stable. "Afternoon, I'll just get frost saddled" he says. I load frost with my bags and make my journey down south. Through the rocky open land until I get to the mill. I'm greeted by Argond and Ranir on their way back over the bridge after shutting down the saw for the day. "Well met" calls Argond. "How was the journey?" he adds. "The winds are picking up" I say as I lead Frost into the horse shelter. "Indeed, the weather is coming straight over the mountains" says Argond. "Where is Ella?" I ask as I pull my bag from the horses carry pouch. "She is over there in the shack" says Ranir pointing to the old shack by the saw mill. I cross the old wooden bridge to the shack. The pungent smell of something I cannot recognize hits me as I open the door. Inside stands Ella at a bench writing in a book whilst steam rises from small metal pots. Various plants and ingredients litter the workspace. "Rune!" she says as she catches me from the corner of her eye. "I'm just experimenting and learning effects of ingredients" she smiles. I'm glad she's a better cook than alchemist I think to myself as I struggle not to gag. "I am not aloud to practice in the house anymore so father set this up for me in here" I look around at the spare saw mill parts, old saws hanging up and offcuts of wood leaning against the wall. "Looks great" I smile. "I have a test at the Winterhold college next week, if I pass I get a place to study there!" she smiles. "That's brilliant!" I say. "Hopefully this will help" I say as I lift the bag onto the bench. "What is this?" she asks. "Take a look" I say and she starts pulling pieces out. "Pestle and mortar!" she cries as she pulls the small bowl out. It looks like she's been crushing ingredients with a piece of wood on the bench judging by the mess. "Scales! And a retort! she laughs as she looks further into the bag. "Oh thank you! She says pulling me close. "Ella!" we hear Lilisna call. "Food!"

We sit down for dinner. Venison stew. "Rune brought me a real pestle and mortar, scales and a retort!" says Ella as we tuck in. "That is good" says Argond. "Perhaps the animals will return now" he adds. We all laugh. "It is Jarl Elisif's birthday next week, Myself, general Tullius and many nobles will be there" I say. "What an honor, a grand affair it'll be I'm sure" Says Lilisna. "The finest bards and the finest food no doubt" says Ranir. We sit by the fire and talk the evening away. Laying in bed ella stands at her desk looking over her books. "Do you think I should be a healer?" she says. "Of course, I think you'd be a great healer" I say. She smiles. "Why do you say that? I ask. "I've just never left the mill and the family for that long" she says. "They will still see you, and I'll visit every week." I smile. She leaves her desk and climbs on top of me. "Will you help me find ingredients tomorrow?" she smiles looking down at me. "Definatly" I grin.

When I wake Ella is already dressed. Only she's not wearing her normal dresses. Today she wears brown trousers with high boots and a green top. I watch her take her bow and quiver down from the wall and slide a book into her satchel. "Are we going into battle?" I joke. I can tell she's impatient as I start pulling my clothes on. "Quick, I will get breakfast" she says as she leaves the room. A few minutes later I reach the top of the stairs looking forward to my breakfast. I creep past the bed trying not to wake Argond and Lilisna. "Ready?" she whispers stuffing something into her satchel. "What about breakfast?" I reply. "I have got it" she smiles opening the door. We step out into the yard and head off through the trees following a small stream. Climbing over rocks and fallen trees. Ella opens her satchel and hands me a cheese roll. So much for my hot breakfast. Ella giggles as if reading my mind. We sit on a huge rock overlooking a woodland and eat our rolls in the morning sun. Ella pulls a small book out of her satchel and we walk slowly through the woodland, every so often she'll kneel next to a flower or mushroom and flick through her book. Picking and bringing it to her nose to smell. "This is imp stool" she says showing me a fat yellowish mushroom. "It is poisonous but can be used to make potions" she adds as she puts it in her satchel. We walk a little further and the stream opens up and splits off into little veins flowing off down the hill. At the widest part Ella pulls a green plant out of the water and washes the roots in the water. "This is Nirn root, very useful" she smiles. I'm not having as much fun as Ella but it is still nice getting out together. It feels like we've gone miles. "Do you know where we are Ella? I ask. "Yes" she smiles with an unsure voice. I don't believe her but I don't say anything. We leave the trees and head towards a huge mountain. Rivers and gigantic rocks litter the landscape. There's an elephant heading towards us. It looks huge. What a strange place to see an elephant I think to myself. "Look at that!" I say to Ella. Her face drops and she pulls me to the ground. "What is it?" I ask. "Giants" she says looking around frantically. "Yes it is giant" I say. "No, giants" she whispers. I look over to the elephant, I can see thick hair clearly on it now. "Mammoth!" I say excitedly. "Shhhh!" says Ella. "Where there is mammoth there is giant" she whispers. Just on the other side of the rock we are laying on I can hear fierce crackling. I peer over and see it, a huge fire crackling and sitting next to it a giant man. He has long grey-brown hair almost like dreadlocks. Thick brown leathery skin with patterns carved into his chest and arms like scars. The mammoth comes closer to us and the giant starts to stand with a loud guttural groan. He must be thirteen feet tall, animal pelts around his waist decorated with human bones and brandishing a club made from the trunk of a small tree with a large rock lashed to the end. His huge bare feet pound the ground towards us, Ella looks terrified and I realize it's my turn to be terrified as well. We shuffle backwards on the rock and onto the ground and huddle into a ball. The footsteps stop. I'm trying to control my breathing, what do we do? Run? We hear a loud groan and then the footsteps leave. I look at Ella. "Ok?" I whisper. She nods and points towards the mountain. We carefully get to our feet and creep away. "That was close" I say as we use the rocks in the river as stepping stones to cross. "They are usually not a threat, they are just protecting the mammoths" she says. "If we got hurt it would be our own fault for getting too close" she adds as we jump the last rock to the other side. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Just up here" says Ella pointing up to the mountain. We start scrambling up the jagged rock. Small plants and flowers growing from cracks. "Not far now, we should start seeing it soon" says Ella adjusting her satchel. We stop and rest for a moment. I turn and look out over the land. I can see the giant and his fire. He puts a huge log on his fire and sits looking out over his mammoth. He looks horrifying but peaceful at the same time. At one with the land but lonely. I almost feel sorry for him. The wind starts to pick up as we reach higher and higher. "What are we looking for?" I ask Ella trying to catch my breath. " Small blue flowers" she says panting herself now. I can see small patches of snow as we climb higher. The wind pushing me into the rock with a howl. "There!" she shouts. The wind taking her words away as soon as they leave her mouth. We scramble over to a small patch of green with blue flowers. "Blue mountain flower!" she shouts at me smiling. She picks a few handfuls and puts them in her satchel. I have an idea and pull a large clump of it out including the roots. "What are you doing?" she shouts through the wind. Her long hair blowing into her face. "Taking the plant so we can plant it at home" I shout back. "It will only grow on the mountains" she shouts. I feel stupid. Of course. Why else would we be up here I think to myself. "We can plant other flowers at home though" she shouts liking my idea. I turn around and scan the landscape. We can see for miles from here although heavy blankets of mist sweep past us. "There is Markarth" she shouts pointing to another mountain to the west. I can just about see the rooftops clinging to the rock face. "Rorikstead" she shouts again pointing. She's right. A small cluster of thatched rooftops surrounded by miles of bare grassland and rock features. "The lake!" I shout pointing to the east. I can't see the saw mill but I see a shimmer of light where the water is and the leaning stone tower, Llinalta's deep. Ella's small body shuffles into me. She's shivering. We are losing body heat quickly to the wind. "lets head down" I shout. Her head shakes as she tries to nod. Looking back down it looks likes a death trap from here. "Lets try not to die" Ella laughs hysterically. She looks crazy, wild hair flowing all around her in the mist with the backdrop of the mountain side. I can't help but laugh along. I go first and we take it step by step, shuffling down facing the mountain. We are making good progress until a gust hits us and we cling to the rock. I look up to check on Ella and I'm greeted with a shower of small rocks straight into my face. Nearly losing grip I close my eyes and hide my face into the side of the mountain. "sorry!" shouts Ella. "I slipped" she adds. We make it further down to where the mountain slopes off to grassland. Huge boulders and shingle litter the ground from previous avalanches. "Let me check you" says Ella holding my throbbing face. "You have a cut under your eye and on your forehead." She says licking her hand and wiping away some blood. "You are going to have some bruises, I'm so sorry!" she says with a look of guilt. "Lets just get back" I say. We make our way back through the trees and over the rocks. The sound of the trees rustling in the wind and the streams trickling. "Pull this one up" she says pointing to a plant with purple flowers. I pull it up and we keep walking. "I can try and heal you when we get back to the mill" Ella says still feeling terrible. "Do I have to drink your potions? I ask with an obvious concern. She laughs "It will not be bad I promise" smiling now. We reach a track. Trees line either side. "This should bring us into the Rorikstead road" says Ella as we start following the wheel tracks engraved into the mud. "This one too" says Ella pointing to a plant with red flowers. I pull the plant out. We both jump as out from the trees steps a Khajiit, bow drawn ready to shoot. "All right, hand over your valuables or I'll gut you like a fish!" the Khajiit hisses underneath a thin hood. I eye over his black leather armor, pockets and small knives line the outside. "W..w…we don't have anything. Stutters Ella. "The sword, bows and satchel, hand them over now" says the Khajiit. I look to Ella. I don't have time to wield my bow or sword, his arrow is drawn "There's no way out, we have to" I whisper to Ella. I slowly slide my sword out of its sheath and offer it to him "Here take it" I say hoping he will fall for it. "Do you think I am a fool? He hisses. I didn't, but I was hoping he would be, it's all I've got. "Put it on the ground!" he snapped. I lean and place down the sword keeping my eyes on his ginger cat like face. I hear a THWISH then a THUMP. Choking as blood starts to flow from his mouth, wide eyed he falls to the floor. An arrow stands straight up out of the Khajiit's back. Ella immediately grapples around her back for her bow and draws and arrow, slowly crouching as she aims the tip into the trees. I'm shocked at how fluent and natural her movements are. I've never seen this side to her before. She's definitely a force to be reckoned with. "Rune" she whispers grabbing my attention again. I snap out of my day dream and clutch my sword. "Who's there?" calls Ella. I hear some rustling of leaves. "I'm coming out" I hear a familiar voice. A shaken up Ranir steps out from the trees, bow in hand. "Ranir! Thank you!" cries Ella rushing towards her brother and wrapping her arms around him. "Are you ok Ranir?" I ask. "I killed him" says Ranir. "To save us!" says Ella. "What happened to your face? Says Ranir looking at me. "Ella" I replied. This brings a faint smile to his face. "Lets get you back" Ella says to Ranir. "What do we do with him? Says Ranir looking down and the dead Khajiit. "Lets drag him into the trees, the animals with have him" replies Ella. I grab the Khajiit's boots and drag him off of the road and into the trees. "We should see what he has" says Ella. I go through the leather pockets. Two small daggers. A few necklaces and rings . "He wasn't a very good thief, could still get around 200 septims though" says Ella as we lay the jewelry out on the Khajiit's chest. Still checking the pockets I pull out about 60 septims. "I think that is it" I say rising to my feet. The three of us stare down at body. "You should take the jewelry Ranir" I say. He shakes his head "I do not want anything to do with it" he says. "Not even the bow?" I ask. " Especially not the bow" he says with a grimace. " Can you imagine how many innocent travelers he has hurt or killed with that?" he says. Ella takes the jewelry and daggers and slides them into her satchel. I take the bow and quiver. We reach the mill in the afternoon. Argond and Lilisna are outside the house in the seats enjoying a bottle of wine. We can hear them laughing together as we approach. " There you are!" turns Lilisna still laughing. "You've been gone a long time, everything ok? She adds. "Yes we were collecting ingredients" Ella smiles looking at Ranir and I. "I know that look" says Argond with a slur. " What has happened?" he says looking at my face. " Oh Ella slipped on a hill and sent stones into my face" I say. "That is not all of it" says Argond looking serious. The three of us look to eachother. "I hit a deer but it didn't fall, it's out there injured and suffering somewhere" Ranir quickly replies. "Hmm, and Rune, you have a new bow? Says Argond noting the two bows on my back. " We passed a trading caravan and bought it, Ranir said it is a fine bow worth buying" I say. Argond studies us. He and Lilisna start laughing. "Why so serious? Come, have a drink!" He says as he pours more wine with a wobble, "We have been enjoying the place to ourselves haven't we Lilisna?" he says bringing his cup to his mouth and spilling some down his front. Lilisna laughs, clearly as drunk as Argond. "Lets make you something to help you" says Ella.

Inside her makeshift alchemy room Ella pulls some ingredients out of her satchel and opens a book. Carefully weighing and grinding some flowers and fungi. She then lights a small burner and places the ingredients into the glass retort and adds some water. The steam rises and liquid starts to drip into a small wooden cup. "Now we wait" says Ella. I help her plant her ingredients outside the shack and then we check on the potion. Ella inspects the cup and then offers it to me. "drink" she says. I look at her wearily. "Its good" she adds. I drink the liquid. It doesn't taste bad, in fact as the liquid goes down, my face starts to feel better already, the throbbing eases. We spend the evening outside the house drinking and laughing. Lilisna and Ella go inside to prepare some food. "Argond, can I speak with you?" I say. "Of course" he smiles. "In private" I add. Ranir looks at me, and then to Argond. I think he's worried I'm going to tell Argond about the Khajiit. I try to give him a reassuring look as I stand. Argond and I stroll to the old wooden bridge. " I've come to think of you as my family" I start. "And I am in love with Ella, I want to marry her" I say. Argond stops and looks at me. The moon is behind him. It's too dark to see his expression and he doesn't say anything. Suddenly his hands fly towards my neck but he pulls me into him. "I have been waiting for you to ask" he whispers to me. " Lilisna and I was talking about it just today, when will you ask her?" he adds. A wave of relief washes over me. " I was going to take her for a walk after dinner" I say. We sit down at the table for dinner and talk a while after. Argond looks at me and smiles. " Ella, will you walk with me?" I ask. Ella smiles "sure" she says. We stroll along the edge of the lake. "Ella, I have been thinking, about us" I say. We stop and face each other. She looks beautiful in the moonlight. "You will be going to Winterhold soon, and I will have to stay in Solitude, I don't want us to be apart forever, I need to know we will be together properly one day" I say. "will you marry me? Our eyes are locked on each other and her face lights up with that smile. "By the divines! Yes!" She cries pulling herself into me. The blue and green lights in the night sky bounce off the water and dance across us as we kiss. I hold her hand and slide the ring onto her finger.

We walk back to the house in each others arms and everyone is standing outside by the table waiting for us. "Well??" says Lilisna barely able to control her excitement. Ella holds her hand up smiling, the ring shines in the lanterns light. Lilisna runs over and sweeps us into her arms. "This calls for a celebration!" smiles Argond entering the house. He returns with a large bottle. We drink and laugh. Everyone is ecstatic. " Come with me back to Solitude tomorrow?" I ask Ella. " I can arrange an escort for you to Winterhold" I add. "Yes!" she cries in a drunk voice wrapping me up in her arms nearly toppling me over. We all have plenty to drink, Argond can barely stand but has insisted he plays us some songs on his old violin, He is not bad actually. He plays us upbeat songs missing a few notes here and there. Before we know it the night starts to end and I can see the light of a new day behind the mountains. We decide to get some sleep.


	7. Winter Wonderland

Winter wonderland

Come morning we take our time with breakfast, Ella packs a large cloth bag with clothes and books for Winterhold. "Safe travels" says Argond as we ready frost. Ranir holds Ella's bag to the saddle pouch whilst I do the straps. "Good luck with your test Ella, have you got everything?" says Lilisna. "Yes thank you, see you next weekend" Ella replies hugging her mother. I mount Frost and Ella sits in front of me. "Rune" Argond calls as we start up to the road. I turn around. "look after my daughter now" he smiles.

We wind through the forest and into the open grassland. Last night is beginning to catch up with us. I set frost on a walk and we slowly rock with each step. " I'm just going to rest my eyes" says Ella shuffling back into me. She starts to feel heavier. I wrap one arm around her with the other on the reins. We pass through Rorikstead. The twins wave as they chase eachother around the buildings "I'm going to get you Sissel!" shouts Britte. We finally reach Solitude and unload frost at the stables. Taking Ella's bag over my shoulder we walk into the winking skeever. "Ella! Rune!" calls Rolof behind the bar. A few people turn to us and then carry on with their conversations and drinking. Anneka peers around a stone pillar "Come and rest" she smiles gesturing us to a table. "How goes it?" they both come and sit at the table, Rolof brings the mead. "I'm going to Winterhold to study alchemy and restoration" says Ella. "Fancy yourself an alchemist ay? Never could get the hang of that" replies Anneka. "And what is this?" says Anneka eyeing Ella ring. "We are to be married" Ella smiles. "Mara herself is surely smiling down on you!" Anneka replies. We talk for a while before I lean to Ella "I need to talk to general Tullius about your escort, I'll be back soon" I say. I leave Ella with Rolof and Anneka and make my way to the barracks. I find General Tullius in the war room leaning over the map. "Rune" he says as I enter. " I need to arrange for an escort to Winterhold tomorrow" I say. "Very well, I'll arrange it" he says in his serious military like voice, still eying the map. "Thank you" I say and turn to leave "What is to be escorted?" general Tullius says. "Ella, my wife to be General" I say. He stands up straight now and faces me. "You are to be married?" he says. "I am, yes" I reply. I thought his face was going to break. He actually smiled at me, something I'd never seen before. " Well congratulations!" he says. I see the cogs working behind his eyes for a moment. "You can escort her yourself, but waste no time, we have Jarl Elisif's birthday on middas" he says. "We have soldiers at the Winterhold imperial camp. You can go there and return the reports to me" he adds. "Yes general, Thank you" I say. "Take four guards with you, the stormcloaks are also to the west, report any sightings to Legate Sevan Telendas" he says. "Yes general" I finish. I turn and walk down the stone corridor to the barracks. Arias is at a table talking to another guard. "Arias, I did it" I say smiling. "You asked her?" Arias replies. I nod "She said yes" I smile. "Well done!" he laughs patting me on the shoulder. "Thank you, Arias, I need you and three others at sunrise ,we need to go to Winterhold, and then the imperial camp." "Yes Sir" says Arias. We both smile at the formality of calling me sir in front of the other guard. " We are at the winking skeever if you wanted to see us" I say as I take my leave. "sure, I'll be there soon" he says. I walk back down to the skeever, children play chase and throw balls to each other in the last of the daylight. I open the heavy wooden door and step inside the skeever to a chorus of cheers and claps. Everyone is here. Orrion, Rorok, Beirand even Vivienne. I walk through the crowd receiving pat's on the back and "Congratulations!" Shouted at me until I see Ella who is now at the bar. "I tried to stop them!" Ella shouts over the heads. I finally reach her. "Rolof and Anneka insisted we celebrate again" she says. "She even found another bard" she adds pointing over to Lisette playing her lute and another girl playing drums. " Well we will just have to celebrate again" I smile pulling her close as we kiss. We have a drink with everyone and Arias joins us, people dance and sing. I decided to take the risk of being caught not in the barracks and we stay upstairs in my old room.

We wake whilst its still dark and creep downstairs for breakfast. "We will need warm clothes" Ella says as we tuck into the meat and eggs. " I'll go to the barracks and get everything after breakfast" I say. I finish up breakfast and stand. "Wait here I'll get the men ready" I smile. I make my way to the barracks, the city is quiet with the first of the days light creeping over the city, just a few people setting up the stalls for the day. " Morning Rune" they smile as they unpack crates of meat, vegetables and clothes to display. I enter the barracks and head to the sleeping quarters. "Morning Rune" says general Tullius. "All ready?" he adds. "Yes just gathering the men general" I reply. "Very well, carry on" he says starting down the corridor. Good, he didn't notice I wasn't here last night. I make it to the mess room. Arias and three other guards sit at a wooden table just finishing breakfast, their swords and bows lay on the next table along with their thick cloaks of fur and black fabric. "Morning men" I say as I approach. "Morning sir" they look up. "All ready?" I ask. "Yes sir" they reply. "Wait here whilst I go to the stores" I say as I make my way to the door on the far side of the room. Guards armor, cloaks, helmets and boots line the walls of the small room. I take two cloaks and meet the men. "Lets go" I say. The men mount their horses and Ella and I mount Frost. Our long cloaks hang over us. We head down the hill to the docks, and then follow the track under the great stone arch. The rocky path runs alongside the water. The horses steps echo of the rock as we pass under the mass of rock. We reach a cluster of small islands, more like small hills surrounded by shallow water. I look back to see the morning sun creeping down the giant rock arch as the new day begins. We will be in the sun soon. Arias and another guard lead the way. Ella and I in the middle, and the other two guards behind. Ahead of us sits a white landscape. Tall trees, rocks and ground all covered in thick snow. It's lucky the men know the roads because I can't see any. Just the occasional old sign post that reads 'Solitude' pointing one way and 'Dawnstar' 'Winterhold' the other. Tracks of deer, rabbit and other animals left in the snow is the only sign of life. The sun never reaches us, and the skies darken as we trek deeper into the winter land. Flecks of snow start to fall around us, landing on our black cloaks and sticking to the fur. Ahead of us looks like a heavy curtain of white that limits our vision. "Its going to get heavy" shouts Arias pulling his hood over his head. We all do the same. The thick snow showers us within seconds and Ella shuffles back into me pulling her hood over her face. The snow keeps flying into my face and I squint to see the horse just a few feet in front of me. We carry on through the trees for a couple of hours. The cold is starting to set in and the snow on my shoulders is soaking through the cloak taking my body heat away. Arias pulls back to me. "We will reach Dawnstar soon" he says. "Shall we rest there for a while?" he adds. "Yes, we should eat and warm up" I reply. Arias nods his head in confirmation and speeds up to the front. Before long we start to see white roofs, icicles hang from the overhangs. We ride into the small fishing village. Ice clings to the edge of the water on which a few wooden fishing vessels sit. Out of the alcove I can see big glaciers. "You look like you could use a rest travelers, try the Windpeak Inn" says a guard as we pass. We reach a large thatched building with big rustic posts holding it up. We dismount the horses in a shelter and walk on to the wooden decking. A girl greets us. "I'm Abelone, See Thoring, He runs the inn" she says. We open the door and the welcoming heat hits us. "Ahhh" we all say as we enter. In the middle of the long building sits a large stone fire pit. We gather around and hold our hands up to it as we defrost our fingers. "Welcome to the Windpeak Inn" a man calls from behind the bar at the far end. "I'm Thoring. The food is hot and the mead is cold, You can dry your cloaks above the fire." We look up. Across the fire sits a large pole, like a spit. We take our cloaks off and hang them to dry. Sitting at a large wooden table Thoring and a girl brings us some mead and hot bowls of stew. "This is my daughter Karita, she sings to the guests, when she can, she has her mother's voice" says Thoring as the last bowls are placed in front of us. We finish our food and don't stay for long, just enough time for our cloaks to dry and for us to feel restored. We mount the horses and continue the journey. The snow has eased off now and there is a green tinge to the otherwise grey sky sending a strange light over the land. Through the desolate landscape of snow and rock we ride. "Did you hear that?" a guard says. "Hear what?" says Arias. "Stop" the guard says. We bring the horses to a stand still and listen. Nothing. "You are hearing things" says Arias. "I'm sure I….." the guard started then very faintly I hear a cry. "I heard that" I say. "Me too" says another guard, "sounds like a woman or child." He adds. "We should go to them, they need help" says Ella. We ride off of the path and towards the sound. A large stone ruin is coming into view. "Please help!" the voice calls, we all hear it now. "We need to be careful" I say as we approach. "Lets leave the horses here and go on foot" I add. We leave the horses in the cover of trees and crouch as we reach a wall. "I think the entrance is there, ready your weapons" I say as I point to a part where the wall has an opening. I pull my bow out and nock an arrow into place as does Ella and another guard. Arias and the rest slowly draw their swords. We crouch as we walk along the wall and I draw the bow ready to shoot as we round the opening. Nothing, just a large double wooden door. I slowly release the bow string and we approach the door. "There is only six of us, If the enemy is too great we should leave and tell the camp to bring more soldiers" says Arias. "We need to try" says Ella. Arias pries open the door as we aim down our arrows into the darkness. "Help me!" the voice carries out from inside. We all enter and start down a gentle slope. It gets darker and darker but I can see a faint light at the bottom, a soft deep base hums in my ears as we go deeper. At the bottom the corridor opens up into an underground building. Old Wooden shelves and cabinets are dotted around. Tables with various candles light the room in a flickering glow, tattered books and bottles litter the ground. I watch the men spread out as we creep further through the space. Ella is close behind me, bow drawn. We move in total silence like a tactical force team drawing their bow and sweeping hidden corners as we go. "help!" an echo flows past us. We reach another slope into darkness and descend once more. Sounds of trickling water around us. We open out into a large cavern. The smell is damp and sickening, like something rotting. Candles on tables and on the walls. Large rocks long since fallen from the ceiling along with turned over Shelves and human skeletons. litter the ground. We move into the centre of the room as we hear it again only. "Help meeee…ack ack hahaha" the voice of the woman turns to an evil cackle. "Hagraven!" shouts Arias. I turn to a wall and see a hideous woman like creature, a cross between an old grey haired woman and bird. only she has huge clawed four fingered hands and feet. Her body is skinny and white only covered by small tatters of black cloth. Behind her, human body parts and blood is scattered across a stone alter. "Foolish humans!" the creature wheezes with a rasp. " And an elf! It smiles showing black teeth behind a huge long nose. "They taste the best." Ella eyes wide shuffles behind me. That's enough of this I think. I release the arrow straight for the creatures face. It's huge hand gets in the way just before it strikes penetrating straight through, the tip stopping inches from its face. "eeeeeh!" the bird witch screams. Throwing her other hand towards me she releases a ball of fire. I drop to the floor as the heat rushes past my head and sets the corner of a table on fire. Four hooded figures dressed in black cloaks step out beside the Hagraven and start throwing fire and blue bolts. I realize the blue is ice as one just misses a guard and shatters on the rock behind him. "Necromancers!" he shouts. The old witch laughs a hideous cackle. Two of the hooded figures raise their hands and a bright light swirls around them. With this I hear creaking around me as the skeletons start to rise, the scrape of metal as they pull their swords off of the ground. We take cover behind rocks and debris. We open fire and hack with swords all around us. Everything moves in slow motion again as draw an arrow, I release as the tip aligns with a skull. The arrow goes straight through its mouth and shatters it's spine. It falls to the floor. I pull my sword and swing at the nearest skeleton. Taking it's sword arm clean off the sword falls to the floor, but the skeleton still comes for me one arm raised. I drive my sword through its rib cage but it goes straight through unaffected. The sword is jammed and I stand back losing my footing. Hitting the floor I watch the skeleton move towards me with a creak. I look to Ella as her arrow goes through a necromancers neck. The necromancer falls to the floor just as the skeleton falls on top on me. " Kill the necromancers, they control the skeletons!" she shouts. I take aim and SWOOSH, the arrow hits a necromancer straight in the chest as it throws an ice spike at a guard. The guard is fighting a skeleton which falls to the floor from my arrow in the necromancer. It's too late the ice spike hits him like a train knocking him off his feet. Eyes open and blood flowing from his mouth. "Die!" I hear, I turn to see Arias swinging his sword at the Hagraven. Her long arm swipes down gritting her black teeth. The long talons tear through his face. He drops his sword screaming. She comes with the other hand straight after. Raising my sword behind me I launch it. Still slow motion as I watch it spin towards the Hagraven inches from finishing Arias FFFFTOP the sword goes through her chest. A gargle as the last breath escapes her mouth and she falls to the floor. "Arias!" I shout running over. Two great gashes running down the side of his face. "Ella, can you help him?" I shout. She runs to the tables and throws things around searching. "Hang in there, Arias" I say. "You saved my life" he says. "Is it bad?" he adds. "You'll have some nice scars" I say. He winces as he smiles. "My wife always said I'd look good with battle scars." "Well she is going to be more than happy then" I smile. He cries out as he smiles. "Ella!" I shout. "I think I've got something!" she shouts back as she rushes towards us. "Drink this" she says kneeling beside him. He takes the bottle and it's gone in seconds. "We need to clean it and wrap it, lucky we are going to Winterhold, he can get the best help there" she says. "Lets get out of here then, we need to make Winterhold by night fall" I say. "We should bury him" a guard says looking to our fallen comrade. We leave the ruin and cover the body with large stones, a back drop of ice and the frozen ocean in the distance. Ella rubs some snow into Arias's face. "This will clean it some, and ease the blood flow" she says. "it feels good, it's starting to go numb" he says. "What was that thing?" I ask. "It was a Hagraven, apparently they were once witches but exchanged their humanity to become these creatures" replies a guard. We make Winterhold just before sundown. A small village hanging off the edge of a huge rock cliff. A series of narrow stone bridges zig zag to towers over the large gap to the University. It seems impossible the bridge doesn't collapse. The university itself is a towering stone fortress rising from the rock almost like a castle. Huge chunks of ice hang from the tops of the towers. The ocean spans as far as the eye can see behind it. We cross the bridges and pass under a stone arch into a courtyard. A stone well sits in the middle from which some kind of magical beam of blue light shines into the sky. We knock on one of the doors. An elf in a long blue robe answers. "Can I help?" the elf says. "I am here for a test, but we have an injured man, can you help?" says Ella. "Come in" says the elf. He leads us to a small stone room. Shelves full of ingredients and small glass bottles are lined up. "Be quiet, we're not supposed to have anyone in here" the elf says. He rubs some kind of ointment into his wound, stitches the gashes and wraps the side of Arias's face in cloth. "Drink this, a few sips every few hours, now you must go" the elf says as he ushers us out. "Thank you" we all say as we walk out of the door. "Well this is it" Ella turns to me. "Good luck, I'll see you next week" I smile. She hugs me a long while before the men and I make our way back to the village. The iron braziers on the tower walls burn strange colour flames to light the way in the dark. Obviously some kind of magic. The men and I stay at the 'frozen hearth inn' we eat meat and potatoes and drink mead before settling in the rooms for the night.

We step outside in the morning to a cold frost. The air freezes my nose as I breathe, my fingers struggling with Frosts saddle. How do people live like this? We mount the horses and head west along the snowy cobbled road, the sky is bright but the sun has little effect on the snow. After some time we head north off of the path, navigating through trees and rocky obstacles. The snow comes quarter of the way up the horses legs in places. In a hilly landscape we see canvas tents, a few large and a dozen small. A small plume of smoke gets carried away in the breeze. As we enter the camp we dismount the horses. The ground is ice and frozen mud from the many footprints. "We are here to see Legate Sevan Telendas" I say to a soldier melting snow in a pot by the fire. "He's in there" says the soldier pointing to a large tent. I enter the tent, a large rustic bench with a map sits in the centre. A dark elf with heavy imperial armour sits at a desk. "Lagate Sevan Telendas?" I ask. "Yes what is it?" he turns to me. "I have instructions to gather the reports for general Tullius" I say. He eyes my chest plate showing from my cloak and then looks past me to the guards behind. "You are new I see" he says opening a wooden chest and pulling out a small file. "Have you seen any stormcloaks?" he asks. "No, we've traveled from Solitude to Winterhold with no sign of stormcloaks." He passes me the file "Very well, we need more men, we've lost nine this month, here are the reports, now excuse me, I have patrols to organise" he says. We mount the horses and start the journey to Solitude. The skies darken and we are hit with another blizzard. The hoods come up and we battle the elements through the land and back onto the roads. In the distance I can see the blue sky. I know this is where we are heading. A long way yet. We huddle under our cloaks and make sure no skin is showing. The snow finally eases as the sun starts to get lower, we come into view of the great arch of Solitude. The setting sun casting and orange glow on the rock and water. It's good to be back somewhere I know. I shake the snow off of my cloak as we ride towards the city.

I find General Tullius in the corridor. "Here are the reports from Winterhold camp" I say handing him the small file. "Good work, how was the journey?" he replies. "We lost a man, to a Hagraven, and Arias is injured but will heal" I say. "Damn these Hagravens!" He clenches him fists. "Well he is in Sovngarde now, he is at peace" he adds. "You'd better get your armour cleaned and rest for tomorrow, we have a big day" he says. "I will do general." I eat in the mess room with Arias and the guards. "How is your face feeling?" I ask Arias looking at the blood soaked cloth on his face. "I do not know what that elf gave me but I feel great, it only hurts if I smile" replies Arias. We talk and finish our food. I spend a few hours before bed in my room using a wooden bucket of sand and a cloth to clean up my armour and sword, then rub oil into them for protection from the weather. After I fold my clothes for the morning and double check everything is ready, I put a log on the fire and climb into bed. I lay wondering what Jarl Elisif's birthday will be like and how was Ella's first day of the test.


	8. Trapped

I wake early and put my clothes on, triple checking everything is in order and I look spotless. In the mess room I sit with the guards. "Are you nervous?" says Arias. "Very nervous" I reply. "I would be too, quite an honour attending the Jarls birthday, we will have our work cut out too, the townsfolk have their own celebration outside in the market, lots of music and lots of mead, fights brake out most years and thieves like to use the distraction" he says. I report to general Tullius near midday. And we make our way down to the palace. The townsfolk have already started their festivities, drinking, dancing and singing. Bards play cheery songs whilst hogs and deer are roasted, I wish I was with them to be honest, it looks fun. We walk through the arch and into the courtyard which is bustling with smartly dressed men and women, the nobles and lords from the city and surrounding lands. There must be one hundred people. I stand and watch everyone talk and laugh until I hear a loud voice "Attention please!" it's Bolgeir in his heavy armour. "Will everyone now enter through this door" he shouts raising his arm to the door behind him. The crowd slowly funnels into the doorway and into a large hall with a high ceiling. There are long tables with seats through it, and a smaller table at the end obviously for Jarl Elisif and her closest. "Please take a drink, The Jarl with join you shortly" shouts Bolgeir. With this he nods to the four bards who start playing the lute, drums and other percussion instruments. We all take a drink and the chatting and laughing continue echoing through the large space. Guards line the stone walls and Bolgeir stands by the smaller table. The Jarl seems to take her time, it must nearly an hour before we get the next announcement. "Quiet everybody!" Bolgeir's voice booms through the hall. "Please welcome Jarl Elisif!" He shouts as the Jarl walks down the stairs behind him. Everyone cheers. She looks impressive as she finishes the last few steps, her long blue dress slides along the stone behind her. She raises her hand to quiet the cheering as she comes to stand by the table. "Welcome everyone!" she starts, the crowd are quiet now. "Thank you to you all for celebrating my birthday with me this day, I am honoured to have such dear friends and allies. Of course we have had much happen this last year. Not all good, As you all know my dear husband Torygg was taken from us." I look around at everyone whilst we listen to the Jarls speech. I'm surprised at how many of the faces I don't recognise, they hold their drinks and listen to the Jarl, some staring blankly, others nodding in understanding and agreement. I notice something in the crowd, something like water rippling in the air. What is that? I rub my eyes, it's gone. Maybe I'm dehydrated. I look back at the Jarl and listen to the speech. There again by the wall, like a faint mist or water. "Do you see that?" I whisper to general Tullius. "See what?" he says. "Like water in the air by that wall" I say nodding towards it. He looks over to the wall confused, then to me. " There's nothing there, Just listen to the speech" he whispers. I continue listening to the Jarl trying to block the strange blur by the wall. Well no one else can see it, maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks. It begins flowing towards the Jarl, I'm looking around at the guards and people for a reaction, nothing. There is definitely something there and it feels evil sending a shiver through me. Creeping closer and closer to the Jarl. I slowly start to pull my sword from its sheath, this could be a massive mistake I think to myself. I stop pulling at the sword, watching the shimmer right next to Elisif now. I make the choice and pull the sword fully from it's sheath, time slowing as it always seems to do in danger and launch it over the crowd at the shape. "STOP! Several guards scream as general Tullius pulls an arm around my neck and takes me to the ground with a thud. "What is this!?" General Tullius shouts at me. Everyone screams and shuffles about around me. "Assassin! Dark brotherhood!" A guard yells. I can't breath with the Generals arm around my neck until a guard grabs Tullius and shouts "Let him up!" over the chorus of screaming. His arm eases from around my neck and he firmly drags me to my feet. The Jarl and Bolgeir are nowhere to be seen but four guards stand where the Jarl had been giving her speech. "Stay back! This is a crime scene!" they shout at the crowd. We move to get a better view. A body dressed in black is on the floor, my sword through its chest. Bolgeir approaches. "Take him the the dungeon for questioning" he says to a couple of guards and Tullius. I'm immediately escorted through a door, down a corridor and down some steps. They sit me on a stool in a stone cell, it smells better than the cells in the guard barracks but only just. "Bolgeir will be here in a moment" one of the guards say to Tullius" please go and see the Jarl, we will stay with Rune" he adds. The iron gate clangs shut as I'm left in the room with two guards. "What is going on?" I ask, nothing, they just stand guard. I hear footsteps heading towards the cell and then the gate creaks open as Bolgeir enters. He stands in front of me arms crossed. "How did you know the dark brotherhood was here? You are with them" he asks "No, I saw it, well I didn't know what it was, I just saw a mist, like water moving towards the Jarl, I was watching it for a while" I replied. "How did you see it and no one else did then?" " I don't know, it was very faint, I did tell general Tullius, but he dismissed it, ask him." Bolgeir turns and nods to one of the guards who leaves the cell. Bolgeir's face is turning angry "tell me what you know!" he shouts. "Just there was a mist and it was getting closer to the Jarl, it felt evil, I wasn't going to do it as it was only a hunch but I felt I had to" I say. General Tullius walks into the cell. "Is it true he told you about the assassin?" Bolgeir asks Tullius. "He said he saw a something like water by the wall" Tullius replies. "Look Bolgeir, he saved the Jarl, he's a hero, we cannot hold him" he adds. Bolgeir glares at me, he looks like he's about to kill me right there. "You're free to go" he spits and storms out and down the corridor. "Come on lad" says Tullius, and we make our way back to the hall. Everyone is gone now except the maids cleaning up and the guards, some stand watch around the hall and a couple stare down at the body. "He must of used a potion of invisibility, look at his armour, he's from the dark brotherhood" a guard says as we approach. "What is the dark brotherhood?" I ask. "It is a group of assassin's, someone payed this person to kill her, her place as Jarl is under threat" the guard answers. "Can I have my sword now?" I ask looking at the sword still stuck in the corpse. "Of course, take it" the guard says. I pull the sword from the body wiping the blood off each side on its armour. " Elisif is in shock and has been taken to her chambers for protection" says Tullius. We make our way out of the palace and through the stone arch. "Why is Bolgeir so angry? I saved Elisif!" I say. "I think you have just answered your own question Rune, you saved Elisif, not Bolgeir who is the Jarls personal guard." "Oh I see" I reply. "Rune! Two guards run towards us from the palace. "Jarl Elisif has requested you watch over her" they say catching their breath. I look at Tullius who nods. I follow the guards back into the palace, up the stairs and through corridors until we reach a door with four guards outside. "Jarl Elisif, we have Rune" the guard calls through the wooden door. "You may enter" her faint voice answers. The guard pushes open the heavy door. Inside the large room beautifully carved dressers and furniture decorate the interior. A large four poster bed sits apon a raised plinth, we walk across the rug to a shaken up Elisif slouching in a chair by a desk, Bolgeir stands beside her. "That will be all Bolgeir, wait outside" says Elisif. Bolgeir looks at her in shock then storms past me, that same bloodlust on his face. The door closes. I stand staring at Elisif, she's clearly been crying and has blood splattered up the side of her dress. "You wanted to see me?" I ask. She looks up at me with watery eyes "What am I to do if I cannot trust my guards to protect me?" she says. "There was at least six guards not to mention Bolgeir closer to me than you were." I don't know what to say. "Someone wishes me dead, they seek to rule Solitude, I should of seen it coming, first my husband and now me, it must be Ulfric Stormcloak." She says. "We will make sure it will not happen" I reply. "How?" she asks. "We will double the guard on the gates, We will instruct the guards to search everyone that enters the city and palace gates, the gates will only be opened enough to let one person though at a time in case a potion of invisibility is used again, patrols though the palace, no one can climb the arch or walls, the only way in is through the gates." I say. She wipes her tears and sits up straight "You will be my personal guard from now on" she says, more of an order than a question. "Of course my Jarl" I reply. "Go and gather your belongings from the barracks, I will see you have a room by the time you return" she says. I leave Elisif and make my way through the city. The townsfolk are still gathered in the market but the atmosphere isn't so lively, the opposite actually. "Rune!" calls Arias. He's standing with another guard by an arch. "What is happening at the palace? We heard there was an assassin" he says. "Yes, I killed him, Elisif has made me her personal guard, she's getting me a room at the palace" I reply. "Really!?" Arias says surprised. "It is a great honour to be her personal guard, you will be missed friend" he replies. "What do you mean missed? I'll still see you and everyone" I say. "No you will not, you are her personal guard, you will be everywhere she goes which is very rarely the city, especially since Torygg was killed, you know she barely leaves the palace grounds" he says. My face drops. "What about Ella?" I ask. Sadness fills his face "you won't see Ella Rune, I'm sorry." "well I won't be her guard then" I say. "What?? You never say no to the Jarl! You will be thrown in the dungeon and left to rot, no doubt about it" says Arias. Fuck! I think. "What can I do?" I ask in a panic. " Just be her guard, that's all there is to it, maybe you will think of something" he says. I'd better see Rolof and Anneka if I won't be seeing them often now I think to myself. I step into the skeever, "Rolof? Anneka?" I say as I reach the bar. "How goes it?" they smile. "I'm Elisif's personal guard" I say. Their faces light up and then turn sad, they obviously know what I've just found out, I won't be seeing them for a while. "Well you'll be rolling in septims" Rolof trys to lighten the mood. Anneka looks like she's holding back tears, trying to put a brave face on. "You come and see us when ever you can, you will be missed" she attempts a smile. I gather my things from my room at the barracks, my bow, letters from Ella and bag of septims. When I reach the palace a guard shows me to my room, we walk towards Elisif's chamber door, Bolgeir walks out of the door next to hers with a large sack. Two guards follow him with boxes, they walk the other way down the corridor. "Just here" the guard says entering the room Bolgeir just emerged from. It's a decent size room, no fire place but a large window. A double bed and dresser, in the corner stands a mannequin for armour and a sword rack. "I will let you settle" the guard says closing the door behind him. I place my bow on the wall, letters in the dresser and septims behind the bed. Settling down on the bed I think of what I've got myself into, I feel like a prisoner already. A few hours ago I was free. Now I'm in what was obviously Bolgeir's room and sentenced to be stuck by Elisif's side.

I knock on Elisif's door. "Who is it?" I hear her call. "Its Rune" I say through the door. "Enter" she says. She has changed into a clean purple dress and sits combing her blonde hair. "I am sorry about the blood" I say. "The maids will clean it" she replies. "What do you want me to do?" I ask. "I've already sent your orders to general Tullius about the gates, Just guard my chambers, another assassin could come at anytime" she says. I stand with two other guards outside the door. I try to talk to them but they are quick to quiet me. "Shhh, she doesn't like us chatting, you must whisper" a guard says. I can tell I'm going to hate this. We guard the room for about an hour before the door opens. "Escort me to dinner" she says and we walk through the corridors and downstairs to a small hall with a large fire place and table already set. She sits and the maids bring food and wine out. "I have no guests to dine with, sit with me Rune" she says as a maid pours her wine. "Bring another plate for Rune" she says. "Yes my Jarl" the young maid replies and disappears through a door. "We must find you new clothes and armour" she says eyeing me as she sips her wine. "Yes my Jarl" I reply. The maid brings a plate and sets it In front of me. It looks awesome, roast chicken. I decide I want to hear it all straight from her. "My Jarl" I start, "What do you require of me as your guard?" I ask. "Well, to guard me for one" she smiles with a slight giggle. This makes me smile, her professional seriousness turned into something more warm and casual like a friend might say. "You will be close to me most of the time and certainly always within the palace, occasionally sent on an errand to the barracks." She replies. After dinner I escort her back to her chambers. "The guards stay outside her door and I enter mine, lighting the candles I settle at the desk and write:

Ella

I am stuck, I saved the Jarl from an assassin and she made me her guard. I have to be at the palace everyday. I'm trying to think of a plan to get to you. I hope Winterhold went well?

Ps send your reply to Rolof and Anneka

Rune

I pull out an envelope and write:

Ella

Half moon mill

Falkreath hold

SKYRIM

I put it in another envelope that reads:

Rolof and Anneka

The winking skeever

I make my way down stairs to the courtyard and approach the palace guards under the arch. Lantern light the only illumination under the cloud "Could you get this to Rolof and Anneka? I didn't get a chance to say goodbye" I say. "Of course Rune, leave it with me" he smiles. "Thank you" I say, and make my way back to my room. I hang my armour on the mannequin, sword in the rack and set my clothes over the chair. I'll try and make the best of it until I can find a plan I think as I settle in bed, Clutching the amulet Ella gave me.

The next morning I'm greeted with a mass of light shining through the window, it's a big difference to the small slit in my barracks room. I don my armour and slide the sword into its sheath. Escorting Elisif to breakfast in the hall. "Ah yes we was going to make you more presentable wasn't we" she says. " Guard, fetch Agnes, and Beirand the blacksmith" she says. "Yes my Jarl" he says and exits the room. She finishes her breakfast and we walk through the palace to a room with large windows made of blue and white glass, I can't see through them but they let a lot of light in, large comfortable seats and tables surrounded by walls of books. "This is the library" she says. "Many books here are very old, found from all across Tamriel" she adds. I look around at all the shelves and books, a large fire place sits at one end of the room. "My Jarl" a guard says. We turn to him. "I bring Agnes and Beirand" he says. "Let them in" says Elisif. A dark haired woman and Beirand walk in though the large door. "Welcome, I need you to make fine clothes and armour for Rune here" Elisif says. "Of course my Jarl" they say together. "Take your clothes off so I can measure you" Agnes says. It's a large room to be taking my clothes off, I feel uncomfortable. I look to Elisif, she nods as she sits down in a large chair. I take my clothes off and stand in my underwear as Agnes takes her tape measure and starts measuring my limbs and torso. "Strong and shapely" says Elisif eyeing me up and down. I feel awkward as Agnes measures me, and Beirand writes measurements from Agnes's small book. "You may put your clothes on now, They will be ready in two days" says Agnes. "Three days for the armour" says Beirand. "You may leave us" says Elisif. They leave us in the library. By a wall sits a stone statue of a man with a beard holding a staff. "Who is that?" I ask. "That is the god 'Arkay'. Arkay? Where have I heard that before? Ah, when I was having the hallucinations from the frostbite spider! "Tell me more" I ask. "He is the god of life and death, some say he is the son of Akatosh" she replies. "Who is Akatosh?" I ask. She looks at me. "You have never heard of Akatosh? He is the dragon god of time, the chief of the divines." "My Jarl" a guard calls. "What is it?" says Elisif. "It is time to see to the cities counsel" he replies. "Of course" she says and we make our way to the throne room, the room in which we had first met. Elisif takes her seat and I am now one of the people who stand by her throne, along with servants and Bolgeir on the other side, he gives me a glare as the first citizens walk up to the throne. "My Jarl" a man in a priests robe says. "Yes Rorlund, how can I help" says Elisif. "The temple needs repairs, several stones are loose and one fell from the ceiling yesterday" the man says. "Very well, guard, see to it the stonemasons repair the temple" she says. "Thank you My Jarl" the priest says and he takes his leave. Next a skinny weathered looking man is brought in chains by guards. "This man was caught trying to steal a horse my Jarl" a guard says. "How do you plead?" says Elisif. He starts "I..I did but" "silence!" shouts Elisif. "did you try to steal a horse or not?" she demands. "Yes my Jarl" he replies. "Take a hand off" she replies calmly. The man shakes around in his chains "NO please!" he cries with wide eyes. The guard nods and he is dragged out of the hall still begging and trashing. Brutal I think to myself. Another walks up. "This is the one they say is dragon born" a guard says. "I was told of what you did for us at the cave" Elisif starts. She pulls an animal horn from beneath the throne. "This was my husband's war horn, I would like you to take it to the shrine of Talos north east of Whiterun" she says. He takes the horn and leaves. Strange behaviour I think to myself. Is that the one I heard about at Whiterun that night with Ella? She attends to more matters whilst we all stand beside her throne. "That is all" a guard says as the last citizen leaves. "Thank Talos for that!" says Elisif. "My back cannot take this throne any longer today" she adds rising.

I spend the rest of the day walking her through the palace and checking anywhere that someone could hide. It's a boring existence. I hate to say it but I admire Bolgeir's devotion. Evening comes and I check her chambers before leaving her for the night. A couple of days go by with the same routine and I still haven't thought of a way to get to the mill. My only chance is to try and run away but that would mean Ella and the family could be in danger. It's useless. We walk through the corridors "What do you think of your new clothes?" says Elisif. I honestly look ridiculous I think to myself. A puffy white shirt thing and brown trousers. At least the boots are decent and I can wear my armour over it all. I am looking forward to my new armour though, I'm sure Beirand will make something really special. "Its great, thank you" I smile. "Excellent" she smiles back. "I wish to go to my chambers and get ready for dinner" she says. I walk her to her chambers and wait outside with the guards. "Nice blouse" a guard whispers to me smiling. I can't help but smile.


	9. Escape

A while later Elisif emerges from her room. She wears a long green robe decorated with gold ivy like patterns. We make our way to the dining room and she sits. A maid places a couple of logs on the fire and then comes and pours the Jarls wine. "Join me" she says. I sit at the table and the maid pours my wine. She disappears and comes back with our food. Elisif takes a sip of wine, her hair partly braided with delicate gold ornaments in it. She looks like she's made more of an effort tonight. We eat our meal and the maids pour more wine. "Everyone leave us" she calls and the guards and maids leave the room. "I have important, private matters to discuss with you" she starts with a smile. The smile makes me nervous though. "As you know my poor husband Torygg was killed, It is hard for a woman of my status to find a eligible suitor" she says taking another sip. "I have thought long about this, an attempt was made on my life, without an heir my name and legacy is ruined" Oh shit, I think I can see what's happening I think to myself. Then she says it. "So I have decided" she rises from her seat and walks over to me smiling. "I will make you Thane, and then you will marry me and give me an heir, you will have power and all the septims you could wish for and more…..a lot more" she says as her hand pulls her robe open exposing her naked body. This is an opportunity of a lifetime I think to myself. I could have everything, right now… apart from Ella. Elisif is good and beautiful but she's not Ella. "Well?" Says Elisif. ""I…I.. can't" I sputtered. "WHAT!" she shouts. "I'm offering you everything and you say you can't!?" she adds pulling her robe back over her. "I'm getting married to someone else" I say. "Who!?" She scowls, I freeze, I don't know what to say. "A girl from the south" I say. "You choose a nobody over me??" she screams. "Bolgeir! Guards!" she shouts. Immediately they burst through the doors. "Take him to the dungeon!" she shouts and they draw their swords. "I don't want to hurt anybody" I say standing to my feet, arms out in a bid to defuse the situation. Bolgeir laughs a deep hoarse laugh. "Take him to the dungeon" he says with a wide grin. The guards come for me. "I'm not going to the dungeon" I say. "Then pay with your blood!" Elisif spits. The first guard swings at me but I use the slow motion to step to the side and disarm him, throwing his sword behind me. He backs off with no weapon to fight with. Another comes, I dodge, kick and punch my way through him. Bolgeir shouts "Stand aside you fools!" as he strides towards me in his heavy armour. I dodge his sword but he kicks out at the same time winding me. I take a step back, "Use your sword!" he shouts. "No!" I shout. "So be it!" he says both arms in the air sword raised high and he swipes down as I step to the side. His sword smashes into the ground as I swing my fist as hard as I can into his jaw. He falls straight to the floor with a thud. Knocked out and unresponsive. "Kill him!" the Jarl screams. They step towards me wearily but then stop. "I said kill him!" she screams again. They charge me together and we end up in a heap on the floor. I grab an arm and twist it the wrong way gritting my teeth until I feel a POP. I hear a scream as a face appears In front of mine. I head butt it as hard as I can. Blood splatters my face, I use my elbows, knees and head wherever I can until I just feel a heavy weight on top of me from all the bodies. It lasted seconds. I can't of knocked them all out, a couple must just be pretending because they don't want to fight. I shuffle out of the heap and see a terrified Elisif. "I said I don't want to hurt anyone" I say. Her face turns evil "GUARDS!!" she screams. I run for the door and through the corridor bursting through a door out to the back of the palace. Fuck, where do I go? I think in a panic. I need to get out of the city. I climb the ivy clinging to the palace and onto a part of the blue tiled roof. The wall is just there. On the other side is the great rock arch though. A near vertical two hundred foot drop. It's my only choice. I stand to my feet and jump, Landing right on top of the wall with a crunch as my chest plate crushes my arm. I try not to scream. Hanging my legs over the wall and lowering myself I drop the eight feet to the base of the wall. I lay in a heap and in pain but I'm sure they won't find me here. I can hear Bolgeir and guards shouting and searching for me. The whole city will know soon.. How did this happen so fast? I think. It's windy on this side of the wall and I can see for miles, trees, rivers and huge rock formations as the sun gets lower. Peering over the edge at the drop, wind hits my face as I stare down to the trees. The rock looks manageable and I start climbing down, it reminds me of the day Ella and I climbed the mountain for her ingredients. My arm is struggling, I must have sprained or bruised it. Wincing every time I lower my self. I reach a small ledge and search around for a way to go further down. I can't find anything. I'm stuck! I can't go back up I'll be killed. I see a ship coming into the dock. Small figures stand on deck, I'm sure one of them is looking at me, can they see me? I huddle in a ball against the rock, making myself as small as possible, rubbing my arm until it sails under the arch out of sight. Think. Think I tell my self. My mind is racing. Could I of said yes to marrying her and then escaped another way? No time to be thinking like that, I'm in this situation and I have to deal with it. A while later I see men riding south along the path, must be ten of them, they fly the Solitude wolf banner. Bolgeir? They cant find Ella, I only said she's from the south. Can they find her? I panic. They could question Rolof and Anneka. Would they give me up? They are like family. My letters in my dresser! Fuck! I need to get down from here. But even then without a horse it would take me two days to walk. I scramble to the side of the rock desperate now. If I can get to the side with the water I could jump. I shuffle around to as close as I can get. Is it near enough? I think. There still must be nearly a one hundred foot drop and straight below me is land. I need to jump to the side. Is this really happening? Is the water deep enough? All these questions. I just block it out take a step back and 1…2…3 I launch my self off of the rock, wind hammers my ears as I fall, slowly the ground below me moves to water and I cross my ankles and arms just before impact. BOOSH.

I just see black and blue swirls. I hear humming, like chanting. "You must not give up Rune" a deep voice echoes through me. I can't talk. I'm just there. Who is this voice? I think. "I am Arkay, god of life and death…….you are here for a purpose" the voice says. Why? What purpose? I think. I hear bubbles, thousands of bubbles. I can't breath, suddenly Im coughing up water, clawing onto rock. I hang to the stone catching my breath. I made it! I'm under the arch. Did the god really talk to me? The icy water stabs at me as I scramble to the bank and drag my self up. My arm feels fine, in fact I feel better all over. I feel different. I stand shivering, clutching at the amulet Ella gave me. I'm ready, I set off running south through a swamp land full of water and rotting trees, branches fling as I stomp past. The bright moon and stars light my way. My bearing, the huge Jerall mountains lay far to the south, the green and blue lights shimmering on the snowy peaks. What is Bolgeir and the men going to do when they find the mill? Are they even going there? I think as my legs and chest start to burn, one hand on my sheath, stopping my sword flap around. I can't keep this pace up. Panting I slow to a fast walk. The swamp land turns into the baron rocky grassland, keeping well away from roads and tracks I navigate the hills and rocks keeping the mountains in front of me. Drinking from streams on the way. I climb hill after hill, my teeth chatter. The wind stripping the heat away from my soaking clothes, the only protection from the wind is the parts covered by my armour. As I summit the next hill I see a light in front of me, fire.

I continue my pace, the light disappearing every time the ground slopes but eventually I can see. It's a giants fire. A large figure lays between a rock and the blazing flames. Not far from the fire I see the silhouette of the great mammoth laying on the ground. If I can get close enough to the fire I can warm myself. I crouch and slowly creep towards the fire keeping it between me and the giant. The flaming bundle of logs reaches nearly eight feet high, I can feel the heat from here. Beyond the loud crackling and spitting of the fire I can hear a deep snore. I peer to the side of the flame and see his bare feet partly bound with thick animal fur and his long leathery legs. I creep round the other side of the fire to see his eyes closed, his long gray hair hangs to the floor. I can feel his snoring vibrate through the ground. I can rest here and warm up, I've just got to stay hidden behind the fire. The steam starts rising from my soaking clothes as the heat warms my body. I quietly sit resting my aching legs. I've been walking for hours, it must be around midnight. I sit next to the fire watching the mammoth sleep about forty feet away. It's four furry legs all laying the same way like it's just fallen over. I feel life coming back to me as I bask in the heat, just another hours rest and I'll continue on I think. Watching the mammoth something catches my eye. Two yellow eyes in the darkness. As soon as I see them they dart straight for me. I rise to my feet and draw my sword. As the beast reaches the light of the fire I can see the huge teeth. It's a sabre tooth cat, more the size of a bear though. Time slows as the beast pounces, I swing my sword clipping it's front leg. It hobbles slightly as it turns back for me but then darts for the mammoth. The mammoth thrashes it's legs as I hear a roar. I approach the mammoth and roar as I swing my sword again at it, slicing into its side. I hear the giant groan rising to his feet as the cat backs away putting me in between the beast and the mammoth. The beast eyes me with a primal growl, saliva running from its mouth as it runs and pounces again, readying my sword to spear it's chest a huge club the size of myself whooshes past me smashing into the beast and sending it flying through the air. It lands with a heavy thud, that blow must of broken every bone in its body, not a sound comes from it. I look up at the giant now staring at me, his old weathered face hard to read in the fire light. dropping my sword I slowly put my hands up in a gesture of peace, half cowering waiting for the giants club to wipe me out next. He stares at me for a while. The fire dancing across his decorative scars. He grunts a loud gutteral sound and then slowly turns walking to the fire. My heart slams in my chest as he pulls a large stick with a half eaten skeever on it away from the fire and then towards me again. He holds the stick in front of me, offering it to me. He pulls the meat from the big rat like thing and starts to eat. "No thank you" I stutter slowly shaking my head. "Just eaten" I add staring on in horror as I see bits of rat meat being chomped up inside his mouth. The giant scowls and holds the rat closer to me it's skewered head right by mine. The smell of burnt hair fills my nose. Oh shit, He might kill me if I don't do this. I pull at the half eaten rat corpse and shove it in my mouth without think too much. Then start chewing the meat. Trying my hardest not to throw it up. Luckily he doesn't offer me more. He lays his club down by the fire and slowly sits, his body groans and creaks as he lowers himself with a final thud. He pats the ground by him, he wants me to sit. I'd better do what he wants I think as I sit by the fire. He just stares into the flame in silence, watching the flickering. I sit for a while, thinking how to get out of this situation, I need to keep moving. I just go for it slowly rising to my feet. "I have to go" I say slowly and clearly. He just stares at me. I don't think he understands anything I say. "I'm going" I say as I start to back away. "Thanks for the skeever" I add as I get even further. He turns back to watching the fire and I turn to continue my journey. Well that was mental, maybe they are just lonely although I'm pretty sure he would of killed me if I wasn't protecting his mammoth, I think as I cover more ground. It's starting to get lighter as trees come into view . I'm sure Rorikstead is to the west from here I think as I start to recognise different rock formations. I walk and walk stopping for small breaks to get my legs working again. Making my way through the forest and over rivers until I see a large area of open water. As I tread the pine needles the area comes into view. I see Llinalta's deep, the old ruin. I'm at the lake I realize. I burst into a sprint through the trees to the water's edge. As I look across the lake I see smoke at the mill. My heart stops. "No!" I scream as I sprint through the trees, branches scraping my face. Thick smoke everywhere. I run into the yard shouting "Ella! Ranir! Anyone!" the roof of the house is completely burnt away, just scorched cobblestone walls stand. I run into the house. Big smoldering roof beams and furniture litter the floor. "down here! I hear a faint voice. It's from down stairs. I duck under a smoking beam and scramble to the stairs. NO! I stare in horror at Argond and Lilisna's bed. Argond lays sprawled out over the bed with a huge spear protruding from his chest. Fuck! Coughing as the smoke fills my lungs I turn to the stairs. Burning beams lay over the staircase. Using my sword I lever the beams to the side until I can fit through. The heat burns my face as I squeeze through the gap and fall the rest of the way down the stairs. Smoldering ash burns my hands as I see Ranir laying out on the ground. His clothes are burnt away and stuck to his skin, his face is a red and black mess. "Ranir!" I shout. He can hardly move, his eyes just glance at me behind ash. I wrap my arm around him and drag him up the stairs and through the ruined building. Coughing every step. As I drag him outside and to the lake. I glance at the saw mill. Lilisna hangs from the roof beam peppered with arrows. As I take it all in my legs give way and I fall to the ground. My stinging eyes wet with tears. I can't move anymore. What have I done? I use the last of my energy to drag Ranir into the water to try and help the burns. I lay with him in the water. "Ranir!" I say through the pain. Just his eyes move. "Ranir, W...w…ere is Ella?" I stutter. "Mar Markark m..mine" he manages to get out. He looks a total mess, unrecognisable through the burns. "I'll help you and then I'll get her" I stutter. "You can't, no one can, she's in the mine, this is your fault, you killed us" he stutters. "Its not my fault, I had no choice" I say. "You killed us" he stutters. I break down there, holding Ranir in the water. The smoldering ruin of the house behind us.

I wake a while later still clutching Ranir in the water. He's breathing. The miles I covered through the night must of taken its toll. I drag Ranir on to the grass and approach the saw mill. Lilisna's lifeless body hangs from the beam. Tears fill my eyes again as I draw my sword and hold her whilst I cut the rope. Her weight falls into me and I carry her to the water's edge. I pull the spear from Argond and drag his charred remains next to her. The colour fades as I sit by their bodies, staring at them. Memories of traveling to Solitude with Argond, and Lilisna drunk after Ella and I climbed the mountain. Now I'm a wanted man. Everything turns grey. Grey trees, grey water, grey sky. I get sucked into darkness as the world stops around me. I dig two graves and lay them together at the waters edge. I look over the water just like I have so many times with Ella, I think of her, her laugh, her smile, and then her in a dark mine, terrified being forced to hack away at rock or pull carts all day. I grit my teeth and lean over Ranir. He wheezes as he breaths, "Ranir" I say leaning close. He spits in my face then takes a deep wheezy breath. "Ranir, I'm going to get you somewhere safe and them I'm getting Ella" I tell him. His eyes burn into mine. I run to the shack and find some fabric bags and scraps of timber. Dragging it all outside I lash a frame together like a stretcher. Pulling Ranir onto it and starting down the road, one end drags behind me. Scrapping over the stones. It's getting dark by the time I see the thatched roofs of Rorikstead. Panting I lower the stretcher next to a house and carry him to the frostfruit Inn. Laying him gently on the decking outside. "I'll be back Ranir, I promise" I say as I knock on the door and run for the rocky hills. Covering at much ground as I can as the sun casts that last orange glow over the land. I scramble through the rocks, navigating my way through the labyrinth. The green and blue light illuminates the jagged stone as the stars point the way. As I mount the next large rock and scan the landscape, I can see I'm on the edge of a mountainous canyon. A river and road run through down below me. The mist brushes the tops of the other side. I think that road is to Markarth. I take my time climbing down to the road, sitting on my foot and sliding down the parts I can. Small rocks tumbling down with me. I start down the road until I find a sign post. 'Markarth' it reads the way I'm heading. I'm struggling to put one foot in front of the other, my eye lids feel heavy and my eyes sore from the tears and dust. I reach a small stone bridge. A huge waterfall runs off the cliff and crashes into a pool, then under the bridge. The sound is deafening. A little way further I decide to rest under a leaning boulder, hidden away just off of the road. I pass out as soon as my head touches the ground.

As soon as I wake yesterday comes flooding back, burying my family, Ranir burnt to an inch of his life. If it wasn't for Ella I'd quite happily just lay here and die underneath this rock, far from anything I know. I'm going to get to her, My stomach rumbles as I drag myself to my feet and slide my sword into it sheath. With the much needed rest my legs are working properly now. Splashing my face in the river I can feel the grit washing off of me. I'm past caring about hiding now, keeping my steady pace I start down the road. The wind pushes the clouds quickly across the top of the canyon, grey sky's beyond them. The road turns to an uphill stomp, out of breath and running on no food I reach the top. All for an Argonian dressed in the black thief's armour to step out from beside a rock. Wielding a small dagger he says "Stop there, and hand over your valuables." I carry on towards him stopping feet away and stare at him, his lizard eyes reading mine. "Give me what food you have and I won't kill you" I say through gritted teeth. His evil smirk turns to a look of hesitation. "You are him, the one they are looking for, I've seen your poster" the lizard says. still reading my eyes he slowly removes his leather satchel and lays it on the ground along with the dagger. "Now stand back" I say as I move towards the satchel. He does as I say holding his hands up. "You look troubled my friend, I have some skooma, take it" he hisses. "You are not my friend" I say digging through the satchel. "What is this?" I say pulling a cloth bag of dryed meat out. "Dryed boar meat" he says. I shove my hand in an shove a handful in my mouth. Digging further into the satchel I find two sweet rolls, and some jewelry. "Empty your pockets" I order. "Slowly" I add. The lizards hand slowly opens the pockets on his armour and pulls out a few septims and two bottles. "what are those bottles?" I ask. "this is the skooma" he says. "Place them on the floor In front of you" I order shoving another handful of meat in my mouth. He does this and I put them in the satchel. "Now walk that way and keep walking" I snap, pointing the way I came. He starts to walk. I can't let him live, what if he reports me? I draw my sword and swipe him down as he walks away. I get closer to Markarth, I see waterfalls out of the mountain and into the ancient city that clings to the rock. The water must flow though the city because stone bridges cross this way and that over the many streams that run like veins from the defensive walls. A couple of thatched farm buildings and windmills are spread out across the land before the city. I nestle myself up high on a rocky hill and observe the movement below. Farm workers outside of the city cultivate the fenced plots with hoes and forks. Looking at the city I can't see much behind the great walls, rooftops, waterfalls and then to the left a large dark hole in the cliff. I sit hidden in the jagged rock staring at the hole for what must be hours. Two guards stand continuously out side. Rummaging through the satchel I pull out a couple of bits of meat, then my hand finds the glass. I pull the bottle out and remove the cork. It smells strong, that is definitely skooma. Staring at the bottle for a while I decide to take a swig. As soon as the liquid goes down I cough. Wow, that is powerful stuff. I take another. The liquid seems to slightly heal my suffering. A horse drawn trailer creaks along below me, I've seen this trailer before. It's the slavers. I can't see the figures from here but I watch the old trailer roll over the bridges and winding paths until it goes out of site towards the city. They must be taking prisoners to the mine I think to myself taking another swig. Staring eagerly at the hole on the cliff, a little while later I see a line of maybe six people being marched into the hole. That is the mine! There is no way I can get into and through the city, then get into the mine and return. I stare at the dark hole thinking. Ella is in there. The sun is replaced with shade as it slowly creeps from the city up the rock face, leaving a cold and dark chill in the air. Have I really been up here that long? I think as I take another sip of skooma. Lights are starting to be lit in the city, a yellow glow shines up past the walls and on the rock above. Light dances off of the waterfalls, it looks mesmerizing. The sky's darken and rain starts to fall, light at first making dark spots on the rock. Then the clouds open up sending a heavy shower over me. The water runs of the rock as I huddle under the overhanging stone. Looking out into the mountain I see a man standing in the rain. Seemingly oblivious to the downpour. He wears a long robe and holds a staff. What is he doing? How long has he been there? It looks like he is staring right at me. He raises his arm and gestures me to come over. How can he see me up here? He looks harmless, I should see what he wants. I come out of my hiding place and start down the mountain keeping my eyes on him. The skooma is taking effect making me off balance. Am I really seeing this? As I get closer he gets harder to see, like he's transparent, I can see his beard, he looks like the statue from Solitude. Is this Arkay the god? I can see the rock through him. He starts walking around the mountain away from the city, going out of sight around the rock I start to hurry to where he was. The rain hammers down soaking me through. I scramble across the rock and see him again, he stands before a huge ancient looking stone arch that is built into the mountain side. As I follow him he walks through the arch to a large door stopping in front of it then just disappears. Did he go through? He must have. I use all of my muscle and weight to pry open the huge doors. They groan and grind until I can squeeze through. I creep forward into a huge underground chamber, this must be thousands of years old. The silence is eerie. Large stone pillars hold the ceiling up high above me. Torches and braziers burn a yellow flame lighting up the space. I make my way further in and see a stone plinth in the centre of the room, apon which lays the remains of a woman, strands and patches of mummified flesh and skin still cling to the skeleton, cloth fragments probably once full clothes cover parts of her. Thin wisps of hair hang from her skull. Did the ghostly figure want me to see this? There must be more to it. I slowly walk across the chamber to a passageway that leads further underground. Who's knows what is down here. I draw my sword as quietly as I can. Creeping further down I can hear a faint voice. A deep voice chanting a series of long single notes. It sounds strange though, like the voice is lost in time, echoes of people or someone that's long since gone. I use my sword to quietly swipe away the heavy cobwebs that hang from the walls and ceiling. I walk out into another huge chamber. The main floor is below me and I'm standing on stone walkways that span the outside, small wooden bridges connect the outside walkways to pillars in the middle. Ancient looking tables and shelves are dotted around. Candles and wall mounted lanterns give off surprising light. It must be magic. The chanting comes from all directions here, I try to take myself back in time and imagine people living here. Walking slowly down the stone steps to the main floor I check every part I can't see. There's nothing here. I go deeper through the ancient ruin and follow a narrow passageway. The next chamber is small and bare stone instead of the layed stone. More mummified body's lay on shelves carved out into the rock like bunk beds. This must be the catacombs where they layed their dead to rest. Remains of men and women either side of me as I creep further down the walkways. Ancient swords and axes lay beside them or across their chests. These must have been warriors. Rows and rows of bodies I pass, cringing at the sight of some of them. Their faces distorted and twisted. I try not to think about it as I pass through a narrow passage. At the bottom I walk out into a large cavern. Jagged rock formations hang high above me and many dark stone sarcophagus are layed out on the floor, some lay flat whilst others stand upright. More shelves carved out hold bodies. Did the figure want me to come down here? I walk over to a large wooden chest, gold patterns and bands decorate the outside. I try to open it but its jammed. I use my sword and lever the lid up slowly. Dust billows out at me from the chest as I hear stone start to grind around me. The heavy slabs from the sarcophagus start to fall to the ground with a series of thuds and booms as dust is kicked up around them. Dried out skeletal figures step from their resting places with a groan, pure white eyeballs glare at me as weapons start to be drawn. "FUS RO DAH!" a ghostly shout takes me off my feet sending me flying through the air like a gust of immense wind just hit me. My arms flail and my sword is ripped out of my grip as I land on the hard floor. I look up to see a figure like the rest only this one wears more armour, large shoulder pads and a helmet which covers the sides of its face, large horns protrude from the top and his skeletal grin makes me shiver. It raises a big two handed battle axe nearly the length of the wielder. I frantically search around for my sword, the undead drawing closer. The groans and growls all around me. I pick up my sword and turn to the first walking corpse, a single handed axe is clutched between boney fingers. I lunge forward and the white eyes turn to black as my sword sinks into its chest, it lets out a breath of stale air before falling to the floor. I decide to go for the main one, maybe if I take him down the rest might retreat. I draw closer to him in a weary fighting stance. I duck just in time as the huge battle axe is swung, a breeze of air whistles over me. I roll to the side, trying to get behind him for an attack, he swings again as I jump behind a stone pillar, his axe slams into to stone taking a large chunk out of it. "FUS RO DAH! It screams at me again. My sword is blown out of my grasp as the shock blows parts of the pillar away and I feel the ground above us start to shake violently. Slabs of rock start to fall from the high ceiling taking out a few of the undead. The sound is tremendously deafening and dust is billowed up all around us. Gazing through the thick dust clouds I've lost sight of the undead. The forms come at me with only a seconds notice. I grab a rock from the floor and swing as the shapes come into view. Crushing skulls with it, dried croaky voices grunt as they swing for me. A boney hand grabs my arm with impossible strength for a skinny mummified corpse and lunges it's sword to my stomach, scratching a deep gouge into my chest plate as I turn away. I grab the boney arm and bring it's sword up through its jaw and into its skull. Through the cloud of dust I see a bolder rocking precariously from high up on the wall, I have an idea. Swinging my sword at the main enemy with the horned helmet it starts to follow me to the wall. It takes another swing at me I move but not fast enough and the tip of the great axe just clips my side in between my chest plate. I clutch my side in pain and as I anticipated I see his arms move slightly back building up his energy to shout. I jump into one of the carved out ledges as it comes. "FUS RO DAH!" the force pushes me into the back of the ledge as the bolder comes crashing down crushing my attacker. Dust is blown into my ledge choking me. I cover my face with my hands and wait for the dust to settle. When I turn and peer out of my ledge I see a leg and arm stretched out from under the bolder, the great axe still clutched in the withered hand. I can hear muffled groans beyond that. The undead are still moving. I roll out of my ledge and peel the axe from the lifeless hand. Using both hands I wield the battleaxe, it's weight cumbersome in my grip. The blade a long hook and the back side a fierce looking spike. I slowly move through the old ruin looking for the remaining undead, axe ready to swing. I see where the gutteral moans are coming from, a single undead half crushed by a fallen rock. A female, clusters of long strands of grey hair hang from her otherwise bald skull. She weakly points her sword at me, white eyes dimming before they darken to black and the last husky breath is exhaled. I notice the ghostly chanting is no more, total silence surrounds me as I collapse onto the rubble. Pulling my chest plate to the side I inspect my wound. Blood trickles from a gash through my undergarments. I remove the satchel, unbuckle the chest plate and lay it to the side. Ripping my sleeve off I wrap my wound the best I can and re strap the chest plate on. Climbing to my feet I try to find my sword, it's gone, it must be under the rubble or boulders. The huge rocks are all around me, I'm lucky I wasn't taken out I think to myself as I look around me. "NO!" I shout aloud. The entrance is completely covered by rock fall. I rush over to the pile of boulders, heaving the smaller ones out of the way trying to make some sort of passage, some are far too big, I'll never move them. Searching around I find a length of old wood, trying to create lever system to budge the huge stones. I scream as I Put all of my strength into it, nothing. I turn and scramble frantically over the rubble around the whole chamber searching for another passageway. There must be another way out, for emergencies? I can't see anything. Just the stone sarcophagus scattered throughout and the shelves carved out. I slow down and sweep the place again desperately pulling on bits of wood and pushing rock, anything that might be a lever or a way to open a secret passage. Finally I succumb to the chamber, collapsing onto the rubble in defeat. So this is it? This is where I die? Why did that figure lead me here? The silence fills me. I rest my head back onto the hard stone and close my eyes. I need to calm down and think of a way out of this, nothing comes to me, I've tried it all. I lay there for what feels like an age. Feeling disoriented, how long have I been in here? There's no way to tell, no sunlight. I grab at my satchel and pull some of the meat out, food is running low, I chew it around in my parched mouth. Needing water but all I have is the last sip of skooma. I hold the bottle up to my mouth and finish every drop, its just enough to wet my mouth and then i remember the wooden chest. It looked important. I should see what was in there, I think climbing to my feet. I have nothing better to do. I can see it from here, a rock has smashed half of it to pieces. Rolling the stone away I search the chest. Bones, a green bottle, and a couple of precious stones. Wiping the dust off of the bottle I peer through the glass at the liquid, mouth watering as I gently pull the cork out. It doesn't smell of anything. It's clearly been here for a very long time. I'll try anything right now, opening my mouth I drip some on my tongue, a bitter taste but not too bad. I decide to take a small sip, if I'm not ill in the next hour I'll drink more. Crashing back down on the hard floor, I'll never see Ella again I think to myself. I'll never see anything again. The green bottle has given me surprising energy, but with no way to use it I just stare at the rocky wall In front of me. Nothing but the dead silence to keep me company I drift of into a state of trance. Replaying my life through my mind. Memories of being a child, the night out drinking with my friend Drern that brought me to this world and my life here. Time disappears, and with that the food and liquid from the bottle. Now I just wait for death I guess. Climbing into a sarcophagus I rest my head on some scraps of cloth. Floating in and out of the trance and Memories I drift off.


End file.
